


Spidey AUs

by WeAreSnek



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 26,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreSnek/pseuds/WeAreSnek
Summary: Chances are, you already know what this is about, but I'm going to tell you anyway! :) Expect mostly fantasy Au's, some previously unheard of crossovers and anything else I think of when I'm meant to be doing something productive. Oh, and Op Peter and identity reveals galore! My obsession with them is unhealthy :/ welp, that's all!I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK.Requests open!Any ships other than Starker, including LGBT+ so if you don't like that, kindly get lost :)No smut, and very little language that cap doesn't approve (legit the worst ur gonna see is ass or smth)Leave requests wherever and I'll always reply within 24hrs bc it be like that :/Was that everything?🙄Disclaimer✔️Made sure people get credit✔️Made requests available✔️Set rules for the requests✔️Any artwork/music isn't mine unless I say so.:-(😞
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome!

I probably should have made this when I started this book, but oh well. Do you want me to change to give the chapters actual names?

I don't have this account for followers. I don't write for reads, or votes, or comments. These do fill me with joy and I appreciate them, and the people leaving them. I write because the idea I had was important enough to me that I thought about and developed it, which means I don't just want to forget it a few days later and my account is purely the way which I do this. This is the most important thing for me when I'm writing, so if you don't like an idea, you can let me know but I don't really care, as it pleases me and that's all I aim for in my stories. Having said that I accept criticism, so feel free to let me know if you'd prefer for something could be worded differently!＾０＾

I'm open to requests! Leave them anywhere, but it might take me a while to receive them, as Wattpad doesn't like letting me know when I get a notification. Ao3 tells me faster, but I only check my emails once or twice a day so... Y'know I'll see it at some point.


	2. Is That Normal?

Peter's alarm went off for the third time and he slowly came back to the land of the waking, blinking in the moonlight - wait what - as he leaned over to check the time. "Aah!" He screamed. He leapt from the bed, throwing on some clothes when the glow increased. He stopped stressing deciding that as he was already late to the first period after oversleeping due to patrol he might as well make use of the free time. Starting with turning off that annoying light. He walked past the mirror and only then started to wonder why he couldn't feel the effects of last night (this morning)'s patrol. Looking into the mirror, after all, it had been reflecting the light, and let out a fear-filled scream and yelled for May. Hovering behind him were two massive, cream-coloured wings and it appeared that he was emitting the glow. He started to piece together what happened as he read May's note 'back this afternoon Larb you'. He got injured and even his super healing couldn't fix it entirely in the time he had slept. 'Ooh! I wonder if what I think happened means I get new powers?' He thought childishly, even as he phased his wings, and therefore the glow, out of existence.

An hour later he exited the second period with Ned asking him nonstop questions about why he was late. "Was it spider related?"  
"Sort of..." Peter sighed as he saw Flash walking towards them.  
"Oi! Parker! You-" Flash was cut off by Peter dragging him into an empty classroom.  
"Look can you just take a photo I need to prove a theory?" Peter asked exasperated. It was taking a lot of self-control not to revert back to what he had newly dubbed his 'true form'. Flash was so shocked by this display of confidence that he took the photo and handed the phone back to Peter without complaining. Peter sighed in relief before - Flash had to do a double-take as the person he had at least annoyed for as long as he could remember - began to glow and wings appeared. So Flash expressed his bewilderment in the only way he knew. "I am confusion."  
"And I'm dead. Or at least sorta I think?" Peter replied instantly. "Sit with us at lunch or else. Then follow me after school if you want to know something no one else knows." Then he returned to Flash's version of normal and walked back to his conversation, leaving Flash shaking with fear.

They look up when Flash actually sits at their table at lunch. Ned was about to pack up his things when Peter explained. "I told him to be here."  
"That doesn't explain why he's looking at you with poorly hidden terror. I mean I could see looking at me like that, but why you?" MJ got straight to the point.  
"Wait. Did he find out you're Spiderman? Ned whisper-shouted. Peter facepalmed, MJ yelled something about Flash owing her $67, and Flash, well he passed out from shock (or was it fear). Peter had had enough of this and JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW CARRYING FLASH! The gossips had a field day with that, as did Peter's PR department, who must be due a pay rise, as this was the third time this week this had happened and it was Monday.

After arriving at his second/third home, Peter sent a text to Ned and MJ telling them that he'd explain that evening at his apartment. Then he rang Dr Strange because he is a doctor and he could probably help. Just as Flash comes to Strange portals in and glances over at him in confusion. Peter speaks up. "Hi Doc, I need your help with something, cause I have a theory and you're the only one that can prove it without Tony finding out. So can you scan for life in here?"  
"I won't tell Tony because I get the feeling you fully intend to Lord this over him at some point. And for that life scan, what how is this possible! There are only two living people here, one of which is me. You didn't?" Strange gasps.  
Slowly Peter glows again and Flash thought that he was prepared but, is he ever? Strange gaped and then frowned. "I owe your aunt $50. Oh, and I suppose I should ask what other powers you have?"

They spent the next couple of hours testing out Peter's new powers, which included: phasing, summoning items, flight, invisibility (in some sense, it's more like he phased out of existence), any of his old powers. The only downside to them is that whenever he used his new powers or let his wings show he'd glow, but they were working on dulling it. When it was dark enough Strange portalled himself and Flash to May's home while Peter flew. When Ned, MJ, and May were beginning to worry Peter phased through the window and crashed onto the floor. Then he leapt up and asked Strange if that was enough as he turned the lights off, leaving them all in the dark. Then he brought his wings out and they brushed against Ned, who screamed about a bird being in the room. "Rude!" Peter exclaimed as he increased how much light he emitted so they could all see. MJ looked shocked, which displayed the severity of what they were experiencing. 

Then carnage broke loose. Ned screamed, Flash, Strange, and Peter all smirked and MJ and May angrily asked what happened. "Well on the bright side we can save money on the electricity bill!" Peter tried to calm them down. May and Strange sighed. "As long as you've accepted and are fine with this I'll help," May said. "Well if you could get me out of photos and not tell Tony..." Peter asked sheepishly. Peter explained everything that had happened to cause it and the results of it. Strange then got bored of the situation and delivered everyone to their house before leaving as well. They thought that everything had calmed down until Natasha (Yes Black Widow) burst in screaming. "Ребенок паук! I knew it! Пака!"  
"But... I only found out today? Eh, пака!"

Word count: 1038 Edited


	3. Is That Normal? Pt2

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day as Peter and his friends walked away to the warehouse they trained at. He chucked his web-shooters at his friends and yelled. "See you there! Мама паук wants to train with us today so we'll go to the tower afterwards!" Then he began to glow and spread his wings ignoring his friends protesting about how it was unfair.

An hour later they were all panting as they exited with Natasha, who invited (ordered) them to sleepover at the tower. Peter didn't really care as they all knew and since May had passed he lived at the tower. The only downside was that Tony didn't know that he no longer needed sleep or well, anything, so he had to pretend to live. Nat adopted him but he could still chat with May if she wanted him to see her. Perks of them both being ghosts, or spirits because they didn't know scientifically.

It was Friday so shortly after finishing their homework they would've been free for the weekend if they didn't have decathlon practice on Sunday. It would be at the school gym and Nat was picking him up as it was a whole day thing. None of them was particularly looking forward to it as they had better things to do, Fury had let them work for SHIELD and Peter, MJ, Flash had all agreed to be field agents with Ned as their guy in the chair.

They walked into the gym and were all answering questions noncommittally when it happened. Peter was listening to what the Avengers were doing a few streets away when the power cut out. Nobody panicked until Nat rang MJ and Peter could hear them getting closer. "Aliens... there in fifteen minutes... the gym is going to get crushed..." Was all the rest of the team heard as they fumbled for their phones' torches, which didn't work? "Peter... Please, Nat will scare them into silence. You have to do it!" Ned begged from somewhere in the room. "Yeah loser, those of us that are still alive want to stay that way," MJ called out, not sounding overly bothered by the nearby danger. The rest of the team gasped while Flash worked out where the backup power switch was. "Try the principal's office to get the power running again."

Grumbling loudly, he let himself glow so that the whole room could see. Then he walked to the door and went straight through it shouting back to MJ. "You'd better prepare for мама паук to come in and yell at you for exposing me. Also, do you three have my web-shooters with you? We're taking the class to the base." Then he soared away down the hallway leaving the class stunned. Flash shook his head. "This might seem hypocritical but he had to go over the top didn't he? Why didn't he just take the door off and get out of here faster?" Minutes later beating wings signalled Peter's return and the group swarmed out of the door to the back exit. He threw some trainers and gloves at his friends. "I'll fly two at a time and you can swing two. Does Nat say she'll meet us there with snacks? I'm hoping Tony suit works similarly to phones and cameras. Those who are least likely to scream with me and MJ."

When everyone had grouped together he beat his wings and they swooped across the city. A few moments later they landed in what looked like a glorified gym which led to a modern flat. "Is this all yours?" Cindy asked shocked. "What? Oh yeah, I've had this place for a few years after hacking into Tony's bank account." Peter shrugged, he didn't see the big deal honestly. "Back in a sec, Nat's here and Fury's ringing. Привет мама паук, make sure they understand not to tell anyone. I gotta chat with the pirate. Invite them to the tower so they can watch when I tell Tony. Спасибо!"

So that's how Peter and the Acadec team learnt to get along. They all got great amusement finding out about Peter's other powers and the frankly quite stupid reason he had for not telling Tony, as well as watching the looks on others faces when Peter would float through them. The despair on the PE teacher's face as he tries to challenge him is definitely the best though. None of them wanted to wait another month for the trip to SI but it's worthwhile for the look on Tony's face.

Words:759 Edited


	4. Tony No! 🤦

It was an average afternoon in Stark Industries, Loki pulling pranks on Stark and Peter somehow falling victim to them. Tony had gone to a meeting *le gasp* leaving Peter alone in the lab. He got thirsty in the middle of a project and being the committed (lazy) person he was he grabbed the nearest bottle to him and drank it all. Minutes later he was lying on the floor with a sapphire tail stretching out behind him, unable to move far but still calm. "FRIDAY, call Loki down here and give him temporary access to the lab."  
"Done. Are you sure this is a good idea паук?" FRIDAY sounded concerned.  
"Well, it can't get much worse," Peter grumbled.

He'd finally finished pulling himself up the wall when Loki walked in. "Did you drink something I left out for Tony? If so you have a most likely life-changing problem."  
"Nah I'm not worried even if you can't reverse it. It's awesome and dad'll come up with a solution. Could you take me to my bedroom though, it's pretty heavy?" Loki doesn't know how a Midguardian can be so positive. He took Peter to his room and then the pool beneath it and admitted that it wasn't reversible. "Thanks, Uncle Loki, you should probably go explain to the others as dad looks mad." He splashed under the water and powered around for a bit whilst Loki faced his punishment. 

"You did what! Even worse you can't reverse it! I need to buy the water board, back in a sec." Tony stormed out of the room. The others went to amuse their baby spider or in Pepper's clean up her family's mess. An hour later the vents and the floor beneath Peter's room was filled with water and the bedroom floor had an opening in the centre so they could access it. "Hey, Pete do you wanna make an appearance during tours?" Tony asked on his way to the interns' floor to warn them about corrections from the vents.  
"You're giving me permission to scare people? Yes! I mean, sure, it's not like I've got anything else to do." Peter tried and failed, to conceal his excitement. 

Almost a month later and while still happy, Peter felt lonely. The only people he saw his own age was Shuri on weekends. He missed Ned's limitless enthusiasm and MJ's snarky comments. But he wouldn't show them for fear of their reactions. So he and Pepper came to a compromise: the class would come on a tour that way he would get to see his friends again in his own home. 

Back at Midtown Tech things were different. MJ was starting to get worried, Flash didn't annoy people anymore, and Ned could always be heard rambling to the two of them about his worries after he had found out. So all of Midtown knew Spidey's identity but Tony and Peter weren't bothered when they found out. When MJ finally thought to call him in the middle of their fifth period she was visibly excited. Then the teacher announced that their absent genius had got them a tour at SI. MJ raced out at the end of the class and started screaming into her phone, getting her a few glances from passers-by. Ned and Flash hurried over from their classes, worried and excited at the same time. "We have a trip to SI!" They all screamed at one another. "Also Peter says he'd see us there after the QnA."  
Michelle added on.  
"He'd see us? What's that supposed to mean?" Flash asked, slightly scared that they were going to be stalked around the tower.  
"Hmm... I would've disappeared ages ago if I knew the effects it had on the school. Anyway, we can talk on the tour- gotta go Clint's drowning again!" With that, the call ended and the three were more confused than before. 

The day of the tour the whole school were buzzing as the class would be allowed to tell them most of it that wasn't classified. The bus was filled with chatter as people sought out others they didn't know just to have someone to shout at. When they stood in the lobby several people reported hearing something in the vents welcoming them. The next couple of hours went quietly until they were in the intern labs when one of them complained about a problem with their calculations, and this time everyone heard it when an answer was called down from the vents. MJ rushed to where she heard it from and all the interns and the person in the vents yelled at her. "DON'T OPEN IT!!! 

A few hours later they arrived at the QnA with the Avengers and after a few questions the inevitable one came up. "So... What's Spiderman been doing?" A laugh came from the vent that Hawkeye was glaring at followed by some thuds. "Well we have permission to go to his room and he might be there." Natasha dropped back to chat to MJ and Ned, not bothered by Flash listening. "мой ребёнок паук misses you. Anyway, there are some rules for during and after this: No judging and - stop listening you know we're on the way - you need to build a pool in your garden. Tony's giving you half a million so make it big, and if you don't have a garden big enough then Tony'll pay for your new house."  
"Well. We're speechless." They both admitted.

They all entered a seemingly empty room with a massive pool at the centre. When everyone was in there something sapphire spiralled up from it sending droplets of water cascading down onto them. It dropped back into the pool so fast a small wave rolled onto Tony's shoes because he was too slow going backwards. "What did I tell you about doing that?"  
"That you sound like a dad when you say it. Sorry, dad, you need to stop Birdbrain from almost drowning the third time this week. While a new low I plan on chatting to these guys instead of saving him. So bye!"  
"Пако ребёнок паук!" Natasha strode off to rescue Hawkeye.  
"Пако мама паук! Anyway, guys any questions?" Peter floated up, making sure to keep his tail hidden.  
"Was it you in the vents earlier today? If so why was everyone so desperate for them to stay closed?" MJ went first as no one else dared to.  
"Yeah, you see that waterfall over there? That's an entrance to the vents."  
"How did you stay in and talk from them?" At least they ask relevant questions.  
"That's easier to show." Peter drifted to the left so that they could see his tail. While they whispered to each other about it, he explained how he got it.  
"How big is the pool under there?" Ned obviously was about to go off into a long list of questions.  
"Erm, the whole floor I think? Lemme check." He disappeared with a flick of his tail and a few seconds later returned. "Yea, the whole floor with entry to the vents. Which Clint's still trying to get into!" He yelled to the rest of the floor.

After chatting for another half hour it was nearly night and the class were slightly confused as it was only supposed to be a day tour. "Not to be rude or anything but won't our parents be worried? The slip said it was only a single day tour?"  
"Hmm... Dad was in charge of the slips so Mum and мама паук probably rang your parents with correct details. I'll go see, back in a few minutes maybe longer if I have to convince Loki to make food." With that, he zoomed off into the vents towards the kitchen.

When they felt they were safe chatter broke out. "He guilt trips Loki into working for him!"  
"Black Widow chats in another language with him!"  
"Tony Stark a dad? Pepper Potts as a mum?"  
"It must be well fast travelling the tower via the vents."  
"Do you think it works as a normal pool as well?"  
"Why does everyone bring their swimming stuff with them everywhere?" Several people screamed when Peter returned. "Sorry, most people just expect it by now. Anyway yeah, it is Loki's fault so... The vents are fast and the pool works for lands as well. The food'll be here in a few minutes and Pep let your carers know what was happening. The tour lasts until the end of the week. Not my fault I'm bored and lonely."  
"You... Heard all that from the other side of the tower?" Ned asked as they all found swimming stuff in their bags, which WERE suspiciously large for one day.  
"Super hearing, remember. Imma slap Loki so you should probably stand back." As the class pressed themselves against the wall Loki entered and chucked them the food, growing worried at the lack of the enhanced teen. Peter leapt, spinning into Loki and slapping him with his tail, grabbing the food as he landed semi-gracefully in a heap on the floor near the pool. He straightened onto his stomach to eat and the class just stared in awe at his tail, which swished through the air above him. It sparkled as the moonlight shone through the window and reflected off the dripping water. "Это? I do leave the water if I need to! It's just really heavy to drag, precisely why I'm staying here to sleep." He fell asleep instantly and the others just shrugged and did the same. They were still in shock over everything they'd found out this tour, definitely the most informative trip the school had provided.

Words: 1666 Edited


	5. Stormy Weather

For months after Aunt May, his final living relative's, death, Peter had been waiting to receive his true form. All he had been told was that he was the last in a long line of supernaturals and that he would only discover it after he came of age, or all his relatives pass. However something would have to trigger it, be it the weather, surroundings, or something entirely different. So now he's sat in bed at Stark Tower in the middle of the night, screaming through the mind link for his older sister Wanda. The only noise he was actually making was small whimpers in order to stay awake as he glared at the storm clouds floating above the city.

Wanda had been about to go to sleep when Peter's screams caused her to race through the tower to help her little brother. When she arrived outside his bedroom all she could hear were muffled whimpers, so the screaming had been through the mind link, meaning he wanted to keep this a secret from the rest of the family. She glanced out of the window - the tower basically has glass exterior - and upon seeing clouds everything clicked. she was the only one Peter had told about his true heritage, which led to her creating the mind link for situations like this. Weather control wasn't something she was particularly good at, but she was able to push the clouds far back enough for Peter to lend his powers and help. "Hey sis, can you take us here now, I think we both know why." He projected an image of the abandoned pool into her mind and thirty seconds later they both stood in front of a very deep indoor pool, still filled with fresh water. (Power of the author, fight me on it!)

Taking a deep breath, Peter walked towards the water going faster and faster the closer he got. A few steps away from the water he leapt. Landing with a minimal splash, he relinquished control and embraced his true form swimming to the bottom and back in a minute while starting to breathe water. Wanda had a sharp, involuntary intake of breath when she watched his tail stream out behind him. It was deep indigo and flowed with the water as he moved. Peter came back to the surface and heaved himself out of the water, letting his tail dangle uselessly over the edge. Wanda sat down next to him and asked, "Could, could I have one too? It's amazing."

"Yeah I think that's possible, but you probably won't get any new powers from it, however, you'll have much more control over which form you want regardless of weather and surroundings." He dropped back into the water and a couple of minutes later Wanda joined him with her vibrant red tail beneath her. For the rest of the night, they played in the pool with their powers and tails flicking happily. They didn't get any sleep, but it was rare for anyone in Stark Tower to do that normally, so nobody was overly worried when they stumbled into the kitchen going straight to the coffee pot. 

They continued this routine until the first of the next month when Peter decided it would be smart to fall asleep underwater even though FRIDAY would tell Tony if he stayed under for an inhuman amount of time. So when Tony understandably rushed up to bang on the door to check he was alive and woke him up, he was pretty annoyed. "I was sleeping, why did you come to wake me. Never mind, Wan just told me and to answer your question in the vaguest way possible, I'm Mer. Now I'm off back to sleep for a few hours so..." He let the go away stay unsaid.

They were all sat around the lounge when Tony started yelling. Peter and Wanda were chatting through the mind link while the others were watching a movie and Tony just began to scream incoherent words. Peter begins to laugh and after passing it on to Wanda she starts laughing too. The others are very confused, Tony's upset, and Wanda finds the whole situation hilarious. "It took you long enough to figure it out, I thought you were meant to be a genius. Ooh! Peter, can we use Tony to show others? He suffers from being ignorant and they might stop gawking at us like we're talking in another language. Win, win!" Wanda squeals, with an evil glint in her eyes. "Sure. Our place or here?" "Go to our place, we haven't been there this month." Wanda teleports them to the warehouse.

"First of all, it's only the first of the month, and second what exactly is going on?" Steve is not impressed. They ignore them and while Wanda lends her energy, Peter throws Tony at the pool and gives him a tail all within the same minute before going to a nearby bench a letting his own tail appear. While the majority of the team watched Tony flop angrily, Natasha came to her children silently and watched as Peter's tail lay along the bench, which was made of water? "Are you going to help him?" 

"No. He woke me from my nap earlier so now he'll suffer. But Wan, can we add here?" He trained the puppy dog eyes on her. Wanda added Nat to the mind link and showed her how it worked, 'So this is the mind link we have to discuss fish related things. While we're doing this can you enrol me at Midtown? They're starting swimming soon.' The rest of the evening was spent with most of the team protesting for Tony to be saved, while the other half stood back waiting for them to notice Peter and Wanda had portalled away ages ago.

Tony finally got revenge though. Peter had been having a pretty good day until the announcement for a trip to SI was made. Ned was confused, why was going on a field trip to your workplace that was only a cover such a bad thing. MJ also decided now would be a wonderful time to bestow some wisdom on them. "I know your secrets, and highly approve of Tony's method of revenge. You coming round to Ned's tonight?"  
"Well, it's not raining, so sure. Hold up, it isn't raining! Let me text May."

They got to Ned's house and as it was the middle of summer they were planning on having a water fight. At first, Peter was content to evade but when MJ and Ned fired accurate blasts at him he had two options: get hit and pass out trying to hide his true form; or use his powers to deflect the blasts and deal with their questions. He chose option two, pressing against the wall and redirect both blasts back at the sender. "Give me a second and I'll explain." 'Hey Wan, MJ just forced me to show them one of my powers, can you teleport the three of us to our place? Thanks.' He then proceeded to show them the rest of his powers at the pool while Wanda added them to the link and let Natasha know what had happened. 

The day of the tour clouds was slowly gathering, a pale grey, reflective of Peter's mood. He had climbed onto the bus reluctantly and was busy ignoring Ned's worried glances, thankful that only the decathlon team was on the bus, which didn't include Flash. When they got there Wanda was waiting to lead the tour, shocking most of the team. They had almost finished the tour when everything nosedived. Tony had given them permission to go to Peter's private lab and as the elevator rose he was having to try harder and harder to hide his true form. Wanda noticed and through the mind link found out just how large the volume of water was likely to be. "Everyone who doesn't want to drown stand back!" She and Peter remained next to the doors. 

They arrived at the lab and the group screamed at the towering wall of water in front of them, which Peter had ended up having to hold back as Wanda did her best to help. "Go take it to the tank, through the vents!" He responded with a grunt, leaping into it and letting his tail stream out behind him, flicking through the water, which was receding as he swam out of the vents into a room next to them. "They can come in, I think it's been cleared, apart from some in the vents that I'm dropping on Tony as he grabs his coffee." A few seconds later screams can be heard above them. The rest of the tour is spent answering the class' questions regarding supernaturals and Avengers.

Words: 1470

Edited


	6. No Peter, You're Not Meant to Inhale Strange Gases

Field trips hated Peter. Or maybe he hated them? That much had been the only constant thing in his crazy life. From moving into the Avengers Compound to live with Natasha to her, Clint, and Nick Fury teaching him how to be a spy, he still wouldn't give it up for anything. A year had passed since the trip to Oscorp - which led to him developing spider powers - and that meant it was the annual field trip again. This time it was to the second worse place on the planet: the first being SI, fortunately, the trip was to Hammer Industries. Nat had agreed that he could go, only so he could spy on their inventions for Tony, who was determined it would be very underdeveloped compared to SI. 

On the actual day of the tour Peter had been majorly disappointed, he had silently corrected almost all of their equations, not able to verbally correct them because it was wrong to help their rivals. That and he didn't need to get told off by Mr Harrington, probably the only teacher who actually believed in his internship, though that was only because he had walked in on Peter when he was helping the interns. The only moment of any interest to him was when in one of the labs something exploded and released enough gas for Peter to breath some in. He didn't feel any side effects from it, and they'd been ushered from the room before he could find out what it was meant to do.

It was the day after the tour that he realised something in the gas had affected him. He'd gotten out of bed, perfectly normal, then looked in the mirror. His hair had turned a silvery colour and spinning round looking for anything else he discovered a long tail the was the same colour as his hair and reminded him of a horse's tail or very long hair. He learnt from his mistakes (What? Character development?) and rushed down to Bruce's lab, avoiding the others. Bruce jumped, clearly startled when Peter burst through the door like he was being chased by the devil, which honestly nobody would be shocked by. "Bruce, could you please scan my DNA? And not tell the others, Tony would freak." Peter panted, holding out a strand of silver hair. Not overly concerned, Bruce set the machine running, they would get the results in a couple of minutes. "It says... 30% Spider, 30% Human, and 30% horse? Did this happen as a consequence of Hammer Industries? Show me all the obvious changes." Peter took off the cap he had used to hide his hair while unwrapping his tail from his waist, finally letting his wings expanded to half of their full wingspan. Bruce gasped while Peter chuckled sheepishly. "Erm, I can also turn into one of those, what'd call them? Oh yeah, Pegasi!"

"Come on then ребенок паук let's go test out your new powers, I can ride bareback." Natasha pulled him to the nearby stables, where she explained to the staff what they were going to do. Peter just stood there dumbly, not sure how this had happened, one minute he was at the tower and the next his мама паук had dragged him to the nearest stables. "So do you want me to transform or?" Natasha sighed, she knew it was obvious, then nodded. She closed her eyes to protect them from the bright flash that left Peter stood there on four legs, silver coat shining in the sunlight. For the rest of the day they rode either on the ground or mainly in the sky because even if neither of them would admit it, they both prefered soaring just below the clouds. 

That became their weekly thing, apart from once a month when family day prevented it until the family day came to the stables. When the car pulled up a large crowd of the people that worked they're gathered. Nat and Peter exited a bit before the others and received many greetings and questions about why they came in a car. The owner walked up to them and welcomed the whole team before assigning them rides. Bruce, Nat, and Peter shared a look, knowing full well what was going to happen. She reached Nat's name and looked up confused. "It says that you'll be using a saddle? And Peter, it says you'll be riding? I'm just going to ignore all this, you guys go do what you normally would."

"Hey мама паук, do we actually need to tell them now, or just go ride like normal and tell them afterwards?" Peter asked, then both their eyes lit up and they turned around and smirked at the rest of the group in sync, unnerving them slightly. They went to their normal stable, just out of sight of the others, where he transformed and Nat scolded him for getting dirty while giving him a quick brush down. When they walked out, the team other than Clint looked shocked she knew bareback, who started to form a theory of what was going on when all she had to do was give verbal commands to get a response. He was slightly stunned when she said to fly and the horse spread massive wings and took to the sky. The group split up and he walked away into the woods hoping that being alone might make them follow him, which was a fairly solid idea, apart from the fact they couldn't land close by. Natasha noticed that Clint wanted them to follow him, so they landed and cantered through the woods to catch up. "So yours? And why no saddle?" Clint asked, gesturing over to them. "Well mine to some extent, and saddles are too much hassle to put on correctly, you know that given the option you'd also go bareback. Now tell me what you think you know." Natasha accused, turning so she could scan for if he lied to her. 

"Pete? Did this happen at Hammer Industries?" He tried, not entirely sure if he'd get a response.

"I may be inhaled some gas or other..." Peter muttered before proceeding to have a very complex silent discussion with Natasha, leading to them standing still. She slid off and ordered Clint to swap with her, who nervously complied. They set off again, going slow enough so that he could adjust to the new stride length, before speeding up and eventually going separate ways. With only an hour left before the whole team was going to meet up again, Peter launched them both up into the air, so Clint would scream very loudly. At the end of the day, they decided to tell them in the simplest way possible, which still lead to Tony passing out and Peter having to carry him back to the tower.

School had started again for Midtown Tech and Peter was dreading going back, there was literally no point in him being there, he could probably teach the teachers. Stark must have been rubbing off on him, as to get out of school he decided to go all out. He transformed and flew to school, people swarming closer as soon as he landed, then yelled for Ned and MJ. That made several people stop what they were doing, it couldn't be could it? They both climbed on, varying degrees of thankfulness for the web handholds, and the corridors cleared as he walked to the school field. The whole school was following them by now, even Principal Morita. To their great annoyance, when he reached the field, instead of giving them an explanation he flew away, leaving them all stunned.

Words: 1276

Edited


	7. Agent Spider

On one side of the country, Peter Parker aka Agent Spider was sat in chemistry class bored out of his skull. On the other side of the country, the President was getting ready for dinner with VIPs. Until he was kidnapped. They were obviously amateurs as they didn't take his phone off him, in fact, they told him to ring and announce he was going to be late. Pulling out his phone and thanking the acting classes SHIELD made him take for situations like this, he rang his personal Agent.

Peter had not been having a good day, he hadn't had a mission in weeks, and was expected to attend a high society dinner that evening. He just wanted anything, even the President getting kidnapped, to give him a reason to leave the class. Really that was probably what jinxed it. Unfortunately, Mr Harrington was strict about one thing only if your phone rings in class you have to answer on speaker. Sure that he had left his normal one on silent, he opened up the SHIELD phone. "I am sorry to say that I will be late for dinner this evening as I have been dragged away to an urgent meeting regarding the future of the country."

"Urgh, not again Sir, it's the second time this month. I'll ring hacker, then be there within the hour." His classmates and the teacher sat there gaping, had he just spoken back to the President, and why ring a hacker if he was late for dinner? Peter pulled out phone number three, shocking them further. "Hacker, the President's been kidnapped again. They are clearly amateurs, letting his ring, so you should be able to track them in a few minutes. Also, you're expected to attend the dinner as well."  
"Okay, I'm in. Assuming your class is stunned as well, Spider? It's a quick in and out, then you don't need to return for the rest of the day (not like you're learning anything anyway) so go get ready for that dinner. Wait, I have to come as well?"  
"You really didn't need to tell them that, but bye!"

Peter ended the call and faced his class. "Got to go rescue the President again. And yes, I'm called Spider for a reason, and Ned's Hacker because he hacked Stark tech. There's a small chance Ned'll let you see the bits of the dinner that weren't confidential. Bye!" With this, he pulled on the mask for the Spider suit and swung out of the window. "Tony'll pay for damages!"

The class, especially Flash, were silent for the rest of the period. But all the PE teacher heard about was the previous events, needless to say, he let Ned stay on the computer and went to design much harder lessons for Peter.

Words: 470

Edited 


	8. Is That Normal? Pt3

It was a few weeks after the incident in the gym that led to the decathlon team finding out his various secrets. The outcome was actually quite positive, they all hung out at his apartment for Decathlon practice now and they were helping figure out how to tell Tony. Like they were doing right now, sat on the bus heading to SI for their end of year trip. "So you guys can get your phones out to film their reactions, and the interns', cause if we're gonna tell some of them, let's tell them all." Peter was actually looking forward to the trip, not the tour because he had been on it more times the guide giving it, but watching everyone's reactions. 

They entered the lobby, the class gazing round in awe, while an intern gathered their passes. As she moved down the line handing them out and explaining the different access levels, Peter gradually increased how brightly he glowed until the guide reached him. "Ha, going on a tour around your house, only you get this opportunity! So have-- AH! You're glowing, how long has this been happening for?" At her scream, several businesspeople turned round to look, before figuring that it was Stark Tower, this was probably common. "A fair while, long enough for my class to figure out about Spidey and this before Tony. Hmm, I think we need to stop at all the possible intern floors cause I plan on telling them before Tony."

They went from floor to floor telling anyone they saw or showing them because people have finally gotten some common sense and don't believe the first thing they're told in the tower. It also became impossible to avoid all of the Avengers, especially Bruce, who virtually lives on the intern floor. When they saw him they all acted like the sophisticated teenagers they clearly were not and began to gush over all of his works. Peter finally decided to step in and recommend they go another floor when poor Bruce started getting overwhelmed. 

The plan was disrupted slightly at lunch when the tower was attacked by Vulture. The Avengers were fighting, and losing to, him outside while Peter did as any respectable ghost that was assumed alive would. Yep, he dropped through about five floors yelling vulture, terrifying all the staff that weren't already aware of him (and those that were). He changed into an outfit (similar to how Loki does it) that would stop the team from knowing it was him while the acadec team watched in anticipation. He flew up behind Vulture and the whole team apart from Natasha pointed their weapons at him until he single-handedly took Vulture down in under five minutes. Diverging from the hastily made plan he dragged Vulture to wait somewhere for Nat to deal with it.

They finished the main part of the tour and moved onto the QnA with Avengers, basically what they were calling the reveal across the whole building. Excitement and chatter rippled through the group as they got their phones out and the elevator opened. As they walked in, phones out, the team protested but Peter silenced them saying he gave them permission. The class put the plan in motion, asking questions as Peter began to unfold his wings and glow, y'know fairly noticeable things. It was Thor who noticed first, shockingly. "Young Starkson appears to be glowing, is that normal for Midguardians?"

"Finally someone noticed! I've been doing this for literally the whole session and no one the wasn't part of the plan saw? Then again, Tony, Cap, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Thor, Bucky were the only ones that didn't already know." They were fairly angry at being the last to find out, to say the least and Peter got dragged down to the science labs as soon as the class had left to figure out how it was possible, but they never did. 

Words:778

Edited


	9. Sibling Rivalry

So in this one, Peter is either actually good at keeping secrets or everyone is really oblivious, whichever you find more believable. I haven't watched any of the Thor movies so if I get anything wrong... You have been warned! 

A lot of people liked to think they knew everything about Peter Parker, for example, Tony Stark, Ned Leeds, and Michelle Jones. However, there was one thing that none of them knew: he wasn't actually a Parker. He was actually one of Odin and Frigga's two eldest children, the other being his twin sister Hela, the goddess of death. Peter Odinson, the god of light and nature, older brother to Thor and Loki was 17,000 years old, which could be roughly converted to 17 Midguardian years. 

His life was split firmly into two halves - the only exception being his sister - the half his parents knew about, and the side his friends at school knew about. His light and nature powers and his spider powers. He really should've known when the Avengers joined his patrol that his worlds were crashing together. It started like normal, practising his god powers in the park before swinging away to save people in the early hours of the morning. Then the Avengers invite him to the tower, he joins and by lunch the next day he and May had moved into the tower. (May already knew about Spidey.) 

He filled Ned and MJ in about what had happened over the weekend and returned to the tower after school. That night he called his parents and sister again letting them know about his progress with his powers, and in Hela's case his new living arrangements. Thor had arrived earlier and he had burst into tears before leaving and returning only to ignore him and take as long as possible to be helpful for him. When Thor tried to tell the others they looked at him like he'd grown another head, the child they'd all but adopted was nothing like that. 

Peter's week had been going pretty great until the field trip had been announced. They'd been given the chance to visit Asgard to watch the crowning of the heir - him. He'd moaned no and gone numb for the rest of the day, to the extent that when Ned had asked any god to make it so he didn't have to take a test Peter had used plants to restrain the teacher for the whole period. He wouldn't leave his room for the rest of the evening and neither would Thor or Loki, however, he had been on the phone the whole time so they just dismissed it as two separate things.

Ned was very confused about Peter's behaviour after finding out about the trip. He'd groaned at the prospect of going to another realm! Then he spent all his free time on the phone to people. All Peter told him when he asked was, "I'm on the phone to my sister. No Hela obviously not, you already have Valhalla. Goldilocks seemed convinced it was going to be him for some reason? Mum didn't mention anything yesterday. No, I didn't bring it up. Be there, Dad probably wants to assess us. Пако!"As well as the weird phone call when Ned had complained about the test he didn't want to take the teacher ended up never arriving. He'd spent the period debating what or where Valhalla was with MJ. 

The day of the trip arrived and he was still acting weird. Thor and Loki were going to be giving their tour and all Peter had said was that they probably couldn't tell up from down. Thor had called the Bifrost to take them to Asgard and people close to him would've sworn they heard Peter mutter a please. They arrived and Heimdall said welcome back to them, presumably Thor, the only person that could really be going between realms. Then they find out why the new heir is being crowned. "Odin and Frigga only have a few centuries left and want to retire, so they are giving the kingdom to their eldest son." Peter burst into tears AGAIN. 

By this point, his friends have given up trying to figure out what could possibly be so upsetting about this news, while Thor and Loki are rolling with it and guiding them to the castle. When they get there Odin appears to be scanning the crowds for someone, evidently finding them as he barked out a command. "I know I told you to blend in, but I expected you to come prepared. Go to your room and change then meet us in the garden. Your sister will arrive just before the crowning."

Nobody really notices when Peter slips away to the palace and only MJ has begun to form a theory. But it is nearly impossible, right? She would have noticed, surely. She was proved right as the whole group gasped when he reappears with the majority of the palace staff following. He dismisses them with a wave and a massive tree bends so that he can walk over them. The crowning was actually quite a small affair with the sparring that comes afterwards being the main focus.

They had the majority of Asgard trailing behind them as they went to the arenas, where Loki challenged Peter. Most people looked worried for Peter, apart from Hela, who stood there smirking. Loki was at the disadvantage as he wasn't aware of all of Peter's powers and that's how ten minutes later he was webbed and vined to the floor. Hela decided then would be a good time to intervene. "I know this happens a lot, but Loki stabbed you and while you have the opportunity you should help your healing along. Just saying." To solve the problem he sent a beam of hot, white light through it and seconds later it had healed, then he went and yelled bye to his parents and took the Bifrost home with his class.

It was a year later when the Avengers and May found out. Thor burst into the tower and yelled. "Siblings!" They were stunned at that statement and Clint fell out of the vents when Loki, Peter, and a stranger raced into the room. Unfortunately crashing through the window had caught the Avengers attention so it devolved into carnage. Peter used the plants to stop them from going through, summoned the Bifrost to take them to Asgard, got distracted and was followed by the rest of the team. Then they saw him get greeted as king, proceed to watch him blast a purple grape with lasers. Aforementioned purple grape didn't know he existed and was defeated instantly then Peter got the great honour of explaining to the newcomers what had happened and how common it was. 

Words: 1131

Edited 


	10. (Request) That's A Tiger

So this was requested by sian981 and I edited like one thing, doesn't affect the plot.

It was an average night for Peter Parker, swinging round the neighbourhood helping people, and stray animals? When he saw the tiger cub hiding in an alley at 3 am he scooped it up, assuming it was just a tabby kitten. He burst into the now 24/7 vet clinic that had become accustomed to him entering at all hours of the night and got them to scan it for a microchip. Upon discovering it wasn't registered he took it in legally as his own (the number of vets that know his identity is worryingly large) and returned to the tower. The next morning he finally made use of the infinite credit card Tony had provided for him and bought supplies for his new pet. He was oblivious to what it was and didn't tell Tony, who would make him give it away. 

The next few months were a complex dance to avoid Tony finding out about the 'kitten' which Peter had... Still not realised was a tiger cub! Clint would watch from the vents and struggled to smother the laughs that threatened every time he watched them tiptoeing around the tower at odd times of the night. It was taking a toll on the spiderkid as well, not getting to see his Irondad as much due to looking after the cub. 

That and his method of going to school nowadays. In order for it to seem normal when he doesn't get Happy to take him to school on bringing your pet to the school day, he had started parkour. He took off his shoes as soon as he exited the tower and would leap and flip to school. People were flocking to New York in order to see the YouTube phenomenon as he jumped off walls and leapt over cars in his way. They would stop and film it, but nobody knew who he was so he got no recognition for it at school, or generally around NY when he wasn't doing parkouring. 

A couple of weeks later the big day arrives, but he had noticed that the 'cat' was definitely a tiger. Instead of doing the rational thing and finding it a better-suited home he still took it school. He was running late and raced out of the building carrying the tiger - thankful that Tony hadn't caught him - he began his journey to school. He was still late, but in true Stark fashion, he entered with a bang. Crashing through the window, several people surrounded him and either offered assistance or asked if it was him in the videos. Ned was completely useless just stating the obvious. "I think they may have caught onto the fact you parkour and IS THAT A TIGER!  
"Astute observation and I can neither confirm nor deny that I am the parkour phenomenon on YouTube." He replied, slightly annoyed by people's cluelessness. He didn't even try to hide his identity in the videos but they refused to believe he could actually be any good at it.

By the end of the day, he had decided that he would be homeschooling from then on as he had physically carried the tiger round for the majority of the day and no one had caught onto him being Spidey. If this is what was classed as a school for geniuses he had lost hope for the future of humanity. He walked out of the door, crowds parting like the red sea for him (the tiger) but a few, blocks over he was captured by some people that were clearly only interested in his pet. They had kidnapped him but hadn't bothered to tie him up as he hadn't resisted and wasn't of any use to them.

They left the city and honestly Peter was disappointed in their efforts. They had been discussing their plans to create more genetically engineered supersoldiers with the tiger's DNA. This tipped Peter off to them being a branch of Hydra and he, in turn, pressed the feature on his phone alerting Tony to the fact he'd been kidnapped again. The agents had actually tried to get rid of him some way along the trip, but couldn't in case he exposed them. So he got to stay with the tiger in order to subdue it while Tony followed the van to an abandoned warehouse. While Peter got out of the way of anyone who looked like they could be a threat, Tony was powering up to blast in and storm the whole base. The whole team burst in and spread out into the various corridors to search for the Spider. Apparently, the only reason he'd been taken was for his pet, which made the others - apart from Clint - instantly suspicious.

It was a simple mission that took under an hour to complete, however, the lecture Peter had to endure afterwards was a lot longer. Fortunately for Peter and his tiger, but a lot less fortunately for the rest of the tower, Tony was unable to resist Peter's puppy dog eyes and had caved. This meant he could keep the tiger, but it was his bodyguard at school and generally when out within the city. Unless he was patrolling because it would be a minor giveaway if he and Spidey were seen with the same tiger. He gained a fair bit more respect *cough*fear*cough* from the people at school, including Flash, who has some self-preservation skills. The thing Peter had to fear now was Tony's reaction when he found out about the parkour videos.

Words: 935

Edited

I don't know much about microchipping animals, so this probably isn't scientifically accurate.


	11. Misguided

Anything in another language is in italics.

Peter had been with Hydra since he was 3, however unbeknown to them he knew his true mother and didn't have any triggers, regardless of what they do. They sent him on several missions but he was allowed to live in New York when not on a mission. He had tricked them into letting him go to school but they would take him out every few months and this led to him getting expelled many, many times. Fortunately, he was smart enough to not need teaching anyway and only went for social reasons, that and it would let him be closer to his mother.

He met his mum's family under the alias of Spiderman and they became close, finding out about his other life. They discovered how the only reason he stayed with Hydra was that he enjoyed spying on them, but the next time they disrupted him at school if his mum's family helped he would fight back and join them to continue helping the little guy. They thought this was actually a wonderful plan so let him be. He would visit them under the guise of an internship which he did help and sometimes work at. The only problem was Flash, the school bully didn't believe it and the majority of the school agreed with him. The exceptions to this were his academic decathlon team, who he got on well with and was his main reason for fighting back against Hydra.

Finally, Hydra decided it was time to send him on another mission again. He first spotted them as Spidey and quickly webbed them up, only getting hit once. He figured that it would be fine asking Karen to swap to medical webs, and completely ignoring her when she said he had run out and would be using normal webs. At school, he met up with Ned, his best friend, who still didn't know about Spiderman. The rest of the team joined them soon after and went to the library for the morning of practice they would have, as it was the day before a tournament. It started fine, Peter answered all of his questions correct and Flash wasn't on the team so that in itself is a bonus.

When everything inevitably went downhill, it crashed and his day plummeted. First, the webs dissolved and he started bleeding from the not fully healed wound, then Karen spoke up and announced it to the class. They gaped at him and he groaned at Karen, who he had turned off and warned to only come on again if Hydra were coming to the school. Upon realising this he called his mum and told her to bring the team, silencing the teacher by telling him to let him do everything he had just and was about to do if he wanted to live. He webbed the wound to get it to continue healing and Ned promptly started fanboying, which meant the agents were on their way after hearing him. He told everyone to take cover and asked Karen how far away from his family was. "5 minutes out." Was her concerned reply. "Too far. Guess this is a solo thing then. If there's a next time remind me to try to find the others before continuing and forgetting about them, Karen." Peter sighed.

The agents burst into the room and yelled what they thought were the control words. Peter just stood there, displaying no emotion so the fairly new agents gave the orders. "Паук, remove all evidence of this then come to the main base for further orders. The mission will take place in three days, enough time for some new enhancements." Betty walked into the room unaware of what was happening. "Что? Would someone please explain what's going on and who these people are. Then tell me why Peter's known as Spider and is meant to be going on a mission in three days."  
"To cut a looong story short, this is Hydra, I'm Spider-man or Agent Spider, and they want me to go on a mission in three days. However, that isn't going to happen as spying on them has grown boring and I want to catch up on missed family time. You maybe want to take cover now." With that Peter spring forward taking most of the agents down and quickly webbed them up. 

The remaining few were about to run away, but they turned and came face to face with Black Widow. "So, I see you dealt with them in the most dramatic way possible. You becoming too much like Tony, мой ребёнок паук. We'll bring your poor teammates - and the smart girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time - back to the tower so things can be explained properly and NDA's can be signed."  
"Okay мама! C'mon, the rest of the team will deal with it and we don't need to be there when the Avengers walk in and get swarmed." With that Peter lead the way out to Nat's car (limo) and they all followed. They were too dumbstruck to do anything else, and explanations were probably going to help them get over it. The deciding factor was when Peter promised to go all out in PE against Flash in the Captain America challenge.

Words: 936 

Edited 

Honestly, I don't know what makes you keep reading this but I appreciate it! (👍 ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)👍


	12. Misguided Pt2

The acadec team and Betty signed the NDAs then proceeded to listen, enraptured as Peter explained his life. They then planned out the best way to humiliate Flash tomorrow during the fitness challenge. Then, just because they were at it anyway, they gathered the whole team and embarrassed Cap with all the PSA's he'd created.

The next morning all of Peter's friends were buzzing with excitement, especially Ned. Peter was eagerly anticipating it but dreading the explanation that would inevitably follow. They had decided it would be safe enough if he just said that he was Spiderman, rather than the whole Hydra background.

They got to gym class and Flash was suspicious, people were actually excited to be beaten by him in the fitness challenge? The coach was also worried, the science nerds seemed to be prepared to try in his lesson today. When they set off on the circuit though, he quickly realised what was going on and chose to help. "Parker, I don't suppose you brought any heavier weights, as those seem too easy?" Peter was currently using the heaviest weights the school had, and they were a lot too light. He walked back out, still barely struggling (a major improvement) and let Flash attempt to lift the new weights.

He obviously failed miserably. "How heavy are those things?"  
"At a guess, I'd say about 50,000 pounds." Peter then proceeds to lift them with ease. "Can I do the obstacle course now?" He directed that last bit at the coach, who was still stood there dumbfounded. Receiving an 'it's all yours' gesture he set off and a minute later had completed it. The coach spluttered. "What? How? That's faster than Cap himself!"  
"Yeah, if this was actually important I could've completed it in half the time." Peter was nonplussed.  
"Well, what does class as 'important' to you then, Parker?" The coach was starting to get angry now.  
"Well... I'm really glad this is the last class of the day so I can just show you!" With that, the Spider suit formed around him and he leapt out of the open window, webbing away into the city. Flash just started sobbing, and they'd be shocked if the teacher moved from that pose for the rest of the week.

Words: 410

Edited


	13. Thermoregulation's Overrated

The three times people find out Peter can't thermo-regulate (this isn't going in the normal direction). Like almost every other one-shot in this book, this will be as far from canon as is possible without it being another Fandom. Not geographically or scientifically accurate. Peter doesn't know Tony or the Avengers.

As far as people knew, Peter Parker didn't have powers, or only one set of powers, such as his spider ones. As far as he knows, his spider powers include sticking, precognition (Spidey sense), enhanced senses, super strength, fast metabolism/healing. What no one other than his Aunt May knows is about what powers he has as an ice spirit, which include: ice creation/control, wings, eyes changing colour.

Throughout the 2 years, he had been Spidey, Peter had learned one of the negative effects of the spider-bite: he was extremely vulnerable to the cold, meaning his Spirit form was much more common in winter. To make it so that he could continue looking out for the little guy, he now had two alter egos that were nearly complete opposites of each other. Spiderman was loud and confident, constantly talking, while Spirit was the exact opposite, never talking in order to prevent anyone from making the link between Spiderman and Spirit being the same person. Spidey would patrol during summer and Spirit would patrol through winter.

Shockingly enough, it was actually the middle of summer when Ned found out about Spirit. They had somehow reached the decision that it would be a good idea to go to his pool at midnight when the temperatures were below 0 degrees. Peter had been reluctant to leave the house, but let Ned drag him along after being assured that he didn't have to get in the pool. As he prepared to catch up on some of his missed sleep next to the pool, Ned jumped straight in and failed to notice the cold. He had only agreed that Peter didn't have to get into the pool, not that he'd let him stay dry, and fully intended to take advantage of that. 

"Aaaargh!" Peter screamed when Ned threw water all over him, and then jumped into the pool, not the reaction Ned had been expecting. "Dude, what- why? Also, you can't tell anyone about what happens next, other than Aunt May, cause she already knows." He asked, swimming a short way away as his wings appeared. He climbed back out of the pool, fluttering his wings in an attempt to dry them off. "How did that happen?" Ned caught on fairly quickly, considering the fact he was most likely in shock and having to try extremely hard not to fanboy. Deciding to show off while he could, Peter explained his powers, and what activated them, while demonstrating them by turning the pool into a mini ice rink. Ned dealt with it pretty well, though on occasion Peter heard him rambling excitedly to May.

The next time it was a group of people that found out Peter was incapable of thermoregulating. The winter term had finally ended and to celebrate Flash had persuaded his parents to book the whole ice rink for them. However, as far as the Acadec team knew, it was a surprise. Ned had been fussing constantly in case it was someplace cold, to the point that Peter was threatening to get cold purposely in order to freeze him. Peter had decided it would actually be fine for their classmates to find out, especially if it meant they would cover for him whenever he ditched school to save the city. 

"So guys... We're here!" Flash was practically vibrating with excitement when they pulled up outside of the ice rink. Peter remained calm, disturbingly so. "Yes Ned, you were right. Everyone else, you can't tell anyone what happens next." They all shivered slightly at that, what secret could Peter possibly be keeping that Ned had been in on and also kept? They walked inside, most people wishing they had worn more layers, while Peter was seriously considering taking off his jacket. The only reason he hadn't at this point was Ned pointing out he could make it a lot more dramatic when they were actually skating.

Some of the team took cautious first steps onto the ice, whereas Peter began gliding around instantly, using his wings to make him go faster and creating little curves of ice to turn. After five minutes of them all finding their footing, several of them started tripping over bumps or lines engraved in the ice. Peter was just filling them in as he passed by but was unable to cover a large area without revealing himself.

It was spectacular when they did find out, but purely accidental. One of his teammates had fallen down and he didn't have time to stop, so in order to avoid crashing into than he had spread his wings and flown over the top of them. The entire team had gasped, including Ned, as this was their first time seeing Peter's wings in daylight. They were varying shades of blue, starting at the deepest possible shade and finishing the colour of ice. Rolling with it, Peter created a massive roller-coaster which he proceeded to skate along and made several of his friends jealous. Then he came to a gentle stop and answered their questions including whether or not he was Spirit, to which he replied. "Duh, though only cause I technically can't thermoregulate."

The final time Peter's inability to thermoregulate was actually useful. They had been on a trip to a science lab when the Avengers turned up and said that it was actually HYDRA. They were losing, as it was a quite large base, but were kinda destroying the structure of the building. Noticing this Peter randomly yelled. "Cold! Ice! Something, I need Spirit!" Some of the kids who hadn't been at the ice rink were confused, but everyone that had been there pulled out a bottle of freezing cold water and yeeted it at him. The Avengers had been distracted by it and now the building was close to collapse, and they had only just noticed. They let HYDRA getaway in order to try to repair it, or hold it up when the roof started falling in.

With slightly more flair than was needed, Peter froze all of the beams in place then stopped any remaining agents. His classmates were shocked, they knew he was a vigilante but didn't expect his skills to be so good. When some agents returned to finish them off, he dodged all of their attacks with ease, almost as if he had predicted them beforehand. The Avengers finally broke out of their stupor and ushered them outside, Peter blowing away dust and rubble. Then the Avengers had a silent discussion and reached an agreement, before making a proposition. "How would you like to be an Avenger, Spirit?"  
"Sure, but there's something you need to know first. I am Spiderman." After recreating Tony's iconic line, Peter leapt on to a nearby wall to prove his point. Everyone was speechless until Tony and Bruce whisked him away to do science.

Words: 1239 

Edited 


	14. An Old Friend

Recently, Peter moved away from the city with May in order to homeschool online, getting private tutoring via video call from each Avenger. He couldn't give up being Spiderman, which May respected and made sure they were close enough that he could protect the city. The only problem was that neither of them knew how to get back to the house on webs so either couldn't find his way home (Peter) or couldn't direct (May).

That led to problems quite frequently, like right now and the events leading up to it. He had gone out as Spiderman for the first time since moving so that he could get more familiar with his new surroundings. He got to Queens quickly, however, didn't think to map out a return route for afterwards. Then he somehow ended up in the gym and got lost in all the winding corridors. At some point, he got out of the suit and found an exit, then started his way home. But he got lost and found himself walking down a country lane, somehow back in the suit, met up with his friend from 10 years ago.

They met as Peter was running down the road doing random parkour to avoid people who wanted his autograph. He ended up on a cobbled lane that Harry was walking up and decided that he could ask him for help. Harry's reaction was - understandably - to laugh before they just carried on down the same road. Then they came to the ruins of a building, that had been flooded. Apparently, they were searching for something and needed to cross the steppings stones at the top of a small waterfall. Peter somehow reasoned with himself that it would be better to wade through the water and let the suits heater deal with his hypothermia. There were random pillars sticking out of the shallow blue, green water that Peter had agreed to return and climb another time.

Harry somehow got them to another road and said that if he followed it he should end up passing his house. They parted ways and Harry smirked as he yelled. "Bye Pete!" It got no reaction though, and it was only when he eventually woke up from the dream that he realised what Harry 'said' and started to wonder what they were supposedly looking for.

Words: 519 Edited 


	15. Peter Ranting For 1000 Words

It was the Avengers monthly training day, essentially just a family day, but it was Peter's first and everyone was hyped. The only problem was that he was a missing a field trip for it - the only one they got this year - and he would be babied by all of them. Another requirement was that they got rid of their phones for the day or in Tony's case his AIs, which was why Ned and MJ's frantic texts failed to reach him. So that was how they came to be when the whole school came across them arguing in the gym.

"Why don't you use more power!" Peter yelled at most of the team, apart from his мама, who knew what he was capable after their many one on one session.  
"Because you're nowhere near as strong as the others on the team! And even if you're smart, you have no self-preservation instincts!" Tony responded. The school just stood there watching, unable to come to terms that Puny Parker (it hurt me to write that) was fighting the Avengers.  
" Yes, I do! I asked for backup, but first, you had the FBI shoot at me then you took the suit away! And now I can't look at dust without having a panic attack!" He screamed.  
"Why has Karen not told me? She must have some recordings to explain why!" Stark is already typing away.  
"She won't! Because you took the suit! Because 'if you're nothing without this suit, you shouldn't have it'! Then my homecoming date's dad tried to kill me!" Peter stormed out of the room, saying something about going to see Pepper.

Natasha followed her ребенок паук and tried to help him calm down, or failing that damage control with the tour. Pepper knew about how underestimated Peter was so when he asked to help her in business calls she just accepted it and said that he had to go help out R&D while he was at it. The next time the school saw him was when he was in the middle of a heated discussion with the vice-president on the phone, which was on speaker so he could help the scientists. "Change the symbol there... No why is there even a negative symbol in the accords? Ned goes to Bruce, he hasn't slept in the past week. We'll have to continue this later sir, I've just received an invitation to a meeting with Ross after lunch." Him, Ned MJ and the vice-president all sighed deeply at this. "MJ, mum needs more help upstairs and I think the tour is meant to be in the meeting room Ross wants to use. Oh well, they signed NDAs and it'll be good for them to see what being an Avenger actually involves."  
Principal Morita is definitely giving Roger a pay rise after this, but all future trips would include Peter, exciting things always seem to happen when he's around.

The actual meeting with Ross goes smoothly, minimal shouting and Tony only had to be dissuaded from summoning the Iron Legion 3 times. It was what happened afterwards that was really of value to pretty much everyone on that floor. Tony and Peter began another screaming match. "What are you unable to look at dust after Vulture, then?"  
"Because he dropped a building on me! And no one cared or knew because you had the suit!" Peter retorted, already getting angry.  
"Well, how are you still alive?!"  
"I had to lift the whole concrete warehouse off me! Then I stuck to the outside of your plane and in order to save it, I had to crash the burning plane onto a beach! And even though he dropped me in a lake, tried to blow up my friends, and attempted to crush me, I still saved him when his wings stopped working! And I turned down the offer of joining the team and you let me believe it was a test! But sent a suit which led to May finding out. I'm stronger than Hulk, faster than Steve and on par with your intelligence! And nobody ever sees me as anything other than that baby that has to be protected at all costs!" Peter was shaking after his rant. Everyone else in the room was either looking murderous or sobbing.  
" He did what! Also, we should probably try to actually find out your limits." After most people who were actually a part of the argument agreed or promised to make Toomes regret what he did, Nat spoke up.  
"First of all, you literally went straight back to babying him, and second his whole school have been watching for the last day."  
"Oh, I already knew," Peter smirks evilly, scaring his classmates (mainly Flash). "I am Spiderman. And I will prove I'm the strongest Avenger, probably most experienced with loss."

They adapted pretty well to Peter's spidery tendencies, but still looked alarmed when he purred after eating flowers. It was weirdest in the gym, Tony set up a whole station with the heaviest weights in existence and different stations for Peter to test his agility or speed. A PE lesson had been abandoned in favour of watching Peter complete the whole thing in under 5 minutes while checking his phone. Then having the audacity to explain it as. "If I can't use Karen this is the second easiest option."

Words:1000

Edited

So yes, I did quote the ferry scene in the dialogue and no I don't own Marvel, the line or the characters. Wish I did though ( ･᷄-･᷅ )


	16. It's an Avocado... Thanks

Peter and Harley are brothers in this. That's all. Wanda is in a different country for the first few months of this. 

The soon to be King of Atlantis was currently savouring his last few days of peace before the crowning ceremony by swimming as close to the shore as he could realistically get. However when he came across a submarine, there was a storm up above, it was going to get stuck out in the middle of the ocean. He helped guide it back to the beach he assumed it came from, but was caught in the wave carrying it and got stuck on the beach.

That was how Tony found him the next day, a fully clothed teenager, drenched on the sand. Somehow on the way back to the compound, he found out about who the kid actually was and ended up adopting him by the time they arrived. Peter was just slightly concerned that maybe he had gone a bit too far just to avoid being crowned. But the Avengers were nice and trained him on how to use his new spider powers so that he could become an Avenger if the need arose.

Tony was desperate to find the being - he was relatively certain it wasn't human - that had rescued him in order to thank them. The others were just confused about what Tony kept muttering about and what gave Peter such a major phobia of water. They were growing seriously concerned that Tony had hit his head and hallucinated during the storm, as the days passed he talked more and more about how a Merperson had saved him.

They all eventually got their answers when one of Clint's pranks went wrong on movie night. Everyone other than Peter and Clint had gone to sleep when the prankster threw a water balloon at Peter. Only to watch his plan backfire as the only reaction he got was a don't freak out, and watching as two legs merged into a tail. Needless to say, there were a few moments of silence before Clint apologised and was given permission to take a photo to show the others. They spent the rest of the night discussing it and by the time the others woke up, Peter had dried out and walked to school. 

Even with the photograph as proof, none of them, least of all Tony could believe it. They went as far as to ring Peter in the one lesson when he had to have the phone on speaker.  
"Seriously, the one lesson I have to put it in speaker? Clint, I told you that if the photo failed you, that you had to wait for any lesson other than this. I literally said anytime after this! Even if we pulled an all-nighter you should remember!  
At this point, Tony intervened. "What do you mean an all-nighter? How are you not tired?"  
"The water, which yes is true." Peter rolled his eyes. They were all so oblivious.  
Cap butted in then. "Wait does that mean it's actually you Tony's been going on about for months?"  
"Yeah, I accept your thanks." He smirked, knowing that Tony was simmering silently nearby.  
"Wait why the beach? And how did I not notice it sooner?" Nat was disappointed in herself for not realising who her ребенок паук actually was.  
"Well I didn't feel like ruling a kingdom and then I got caught in a wave the storm made. By the time I was fully aware of what happened you guys had already adopted me."  
He shrugged, then seemingly remembered his class and ended the call.  
"Was that the Avengers?!" The whole acadec team shouted. The others in the class were curious but had enough common sense to hear that they had been taking in code and wouldn't find out anything else unless Peter wanted them to. 

Words: 650

Edited


	17. Fox and Bird

This is short and chaotic. Peter doesn't have spider-powers. Read it how you want.

Peter was extremely nervous for his lab time that night. Apparently, Mr Stark had got a new recruit for the Avengers, but he didn't know much beyond that as his mentor just started grumbling about birds taking over. Birds caused a pang of loneliness in him, it had been a month since he and Bird had figured out how to control their mutations and lead a normal life. Separate. No longer did he wake up to beating wings and a stranger (but they weren't, really, were they?) yelling at him.

Fox. Whenever he heard it he would look around wildly, not sure whether it was in fear or hope. He remembered their final day together, they had wished each other well and hoped to meet again. They finally transformed back and saw what each other looked like, however they never exchanged names. They both moved on, attempting to get to a new normal. Which for Peter involved getting an internship with Stark after correcting the majority of the questions on the mock entrance tests. That led to taking an actual test where at the end they added real problems they were stuck on. When he solved all of that in under an hour they quickly got him an internship with Stark.

So yeah, that was how he somehow ended up in an elevator preparing for his imminent embarrassment. It didn't matter if the team tried to or not, he would still manage to make a complete fool of himself. He was so distracted thinking about the past, and if it was worthwhile to try to find Bird, or if he let Tony know about his other side, that he didn't notice when the elevator opened. The tension was thick for some reason, and was that shock coming from a faintly familiar scent?

He broke out of his stupor when he heard someone calling his name. "Fox! Fox! Is it really you?"  
"Huh, shoulda realised what Tony meant when he said a bird was taking over the team." And with that Peter spring forwards, knocking the newest Avenger off his feet. "Now, now Bird. I thought you were faster than that."  
"Well, it has been a month. A very long month." They began to fight, falling back onto their dynamic easily. The rest of the team didn't know that and thought Tony's intern had lost it and attacked the new recruit. They began trying to intervene but the two just moved out of reach and began shifting to their animal forms. Which scared the team more.

"*Insert science stuff*" Peter yelled in fox at Bird.  
"Who are you, who is so wise in the ways of science? *Insert more science*" Bird screamed right back, in a different language.  
They kept this up for a few minutes, the Avengers growing more scared by the second, only to both switchback after Fox pinned Bird down and offer a hand up." You- you were just having a friendly match?" They gaped.  
"Anyway... Back to why you're both actually here." Tony clapped his hands, feeling he hadn't had the spotlight enough in the past 5 minutes. "Peter, meet Harley!"  
"So, Harley huh?" Peter stared at Bird 'No, Harley' his brain supplied.  
"So, Peter huh?" Harley stared right back, neither backing down.  
"Touché" Peter relented. Them they seemed to realise there were people in the room that didn't speak every language in the forest.  
"So... We can totally explain!" Then they jumped out of the window, shifting so that Harley could catch him. The team just stared, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Words: 612

Edited


	18. It's an Avocado... Thanks Pt2

A few months after they cleared up the whole water balloon incident Tony decided to drop another bombshell on Peter. "So if you're okay with it you'll be getting two new sisters and a brother. Which yes, means you need to tell them about-" he breaks off to gesture at Peter's tail, which is currently trailing behind him as he laps Cap as they swim in the pool. They were trying to figure out if the supersoldiers could compete with Peter's speed in the water. They could not (but what did you expect?).

A week had passed since then, during which Peter reminisced times with his biological brother, and Tony rented out a whole water park for a day. The day had finally arrived and Peter hopped from foot to foot nervously in front of the park, waiting anxiously for Happy to arrive with the others. His new siblings. They finally all piled out of the car and introduced themselves. "Wanda, Abbie and I'm Harley."  
"Peter." The two were both lost in thought after the introduction, thankfully it provided a great excuse for neither of them going on the rides.

Whenever water splashed too close to either of them they would scream and leap back, pretending to do it for fun, while the other grew steadily more suspicious. It was Peter who spilt his secret first, he had to climb in the pool to please the girls and it was impossible to hide his tail after that. Harley's eyes widened in recognition but he stayed silent while the other's clamoured for rides. Finally, they grew tired of it and let Peter float off to the side of the pool to chat with Harley and try to convince him to get in. Eventually, he relented and performed a perfect dive to the bottom of the pool, where Peter followed. They stayed there for a few minutes before rushing to each other and crying about how much they'd missed one another.

Luckily the girls trusted Peter to not let Harley drown, or they had drawn a fairly accurate conclusion of their own already. Rising to the surface, Abbie front crawled over and started shouting at Harley for lying to her. That ceased as Peter and Harley fussed over one another and then promised to let them in on a secret not even the Avengers knew. Which was how they ended up lying on deck chairs (that's what those long beds people always lounge in holiday adverts are, right?) in the sun letting their tails dry out enough for them to transform back.

"So, technically we're related biologically and were set to rule Atlantis. But I didn't want to so leave the ocean thinking Pete could take over and rule responsibly. But he had to rescue Tony Stark and ended up washed on the beach." Harley rolled his eyes at his brother fondly.  
"It's hardly my fault the whole team adopted me before I had a reason to leave. Then мама паук started training me and- wait what powers do you have?" Peter stared at him expectantly.  
"Errr. Slight enhancements? Senses, strength, endurance? Anyway finish telling the story, I haven't heard it all yet." Harley had no clue they even got powers and was now curious as to what Peter's were.  
"Well at first they assumed I was just terrified of water after the incident, but Clint exposed me by throwing a water balloon at me during movie night/morning. They rang me in the middle of school and it was on speaker. Few months of peace and then boom! We're here! Also Harls you're going to Midtown and Tony'll pay for us to have classes together. " Peter then began scheming a prank on the team, a look Harley had yet to see settling on his brother's face.

The rest of the day they swapped tips on how to fit in and Harley finally found out what Peter's powers entailed. Peter filled him in on his plans for the prank on the Avengers, but also how to tell the school as they had swimming lessons when it started again. The school had no idea what was coming.

Words:805 Edited


	19. (Request) The Farm

Requested by tessalucy. I'll figure out how to dedicate chapters soon. This could be short, IDK I didn't plan it, it's easier to write that way. 

Tony was taking his two biological sons, both aged 11, to meet Barton's kids. He figured that the twins would get on well with other kids their age they didn't have to hide their parent's Avenging from. Clint was just glad someone other than him would be entertaining the kids for a day. To summarise both dads were feeling pretty smug about the playdate they'd arranged. 

Harley had found himself doing the introductions when the adults went to do... Whatever it is they do inside the house for hours on end. Peter had always been naturally shy, it helped redirect any suspicions about them being Stark's kids. It only took the promise of learning archery to get him to come out of his shell, so for the next few hours, they animatedly planned how to annoy their parents. Lila and Cooper were actually pretty cool with them being children of a billionaire and they all had common ground to fall back on when they didn't know what to discuss. 

They had gone and gathered balloons filled with mud, which they were going to throw at the adults in order to stay for another day. But for now, Cooper was trying to teach Harley how to hold the bow and arrow, while Lila was just giving Peter pointers to improve his aim. "Have you had a lesson before without telling anyone?" Harley panted.  
"How would I have even- just no. Though Lila's been video calling me a couple of times a fortnight and we practise in the outdoor range. Does that count?" Peter asked innocently, well aware of the advantage he had. 

Tony was growing slightly worried about the kids, they hadn't pestered him in the last few hours which almost never happened. He asked Laura about it as they prepared dinner and she just replied, "Coop and Lila are likely teaching them archery. Perfectly safe, we can watch them as we eat." That did calm Tony's nerves and the three adults sat watching Harley's failed attempts and Peter's shots, which were pretty close to the bullseye. Something was wrong though, they kept talking clearly plotting something against them for when they had to leave. 

After a fairly uneventful meal where Peter was grilled on how he learnt archery without his brother or parents finding out, it was time to go. The kids glanced at one another and smirked, it was time to set their plan in motion. "Dad, can we go collect the bows Lila and Cooper said we could have?" The twins trained their puppy dog eyes on Tony who caved swiftly.  
"What about us dad? They'll need help carrying the arrows." The Barton siblings pleaded. Clint sighed, knowing full well a prank was on the way but gave them permission anyway. 

Giggling uncontrollably, the four stood, mud balloons in hand with the stuff - that they did actually grab - off a little way to the side. The adults walked out and they pelted the mud at them, yelling battle cries (though it could have been thanks to that Pepper wasn't there). The dads covered in mud and stunned by how cunning the kids could actually be Laura, let them stay the night to wash away the mud. She then congratulated them on such a well thought out plan and went to convince Tony that it wasn't worth a five-hour drive covered in mud when him, Harley and Peter could spend the night and have a hot bath. Tony learnt his lesson that day, his children's brains and the Barton kids' mischief and prank sense shouldn't be paired unless you were happy to pay the price of embarrassment. 

Words: 635 Edited


	20. It's not Furry!

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened. Ned had dared him to text his number neighbour and after breaking through some - fairly easy in his opinion - firewalls he had done so.  
Peter:  
Hi! You're my number neighbour!

???:  
Your what?  
How did you even get this message through?

Peter:  
Well there were a couple of defences but they were easy for me to break  
So who are you?

???:  
Kids these days  
...  
You can call me Furry  
*Fury

Peter:  
You're now Furry!  
And wow!  
Your the SHIELD director?

Furry:  
How did you?  
Do your parents know this is what you do with your free time?

Peter:  
Probably not.  
All my relatives are dead...  
:'(  
Also, why'd you assume I was a kid?

Furry:  
You went on SHIELD's records after hacking Stark' s tech when you were 10  
Also, look up

Peter looked up like Furry had told him to and to his shock a massive aircraft 'the helicarrier' he realised, was landing on the same roof as him.  
"Don't just stand there gawking! Get on!" Nick Fury shouted down.  
"I'm coming, dad..." There was a beat of silence as they both processed what Peter just said. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry it just slipped out!" Peter scrambled into the ship.  
"Don't be. Maria bring the papers out! Anything you think I need to know before signing the adoption papers?" Nick asked, expecting something like allergies.  
"You want to adopt me? Also, let me check with someone who scares me very much if I'm allowed to tell you." Peter asked shocked.

2 idiots and the Goddess

Peter:  
Guys  
Guys  
Guys  
I'm about to do something MJ will kill me for.

MJ:  
What!?

Gitc:  
R. I. P.  
This had better be life-changing

Peter:  
Nick Fury's about to adopt me  
Can I tell him I'm spiderman?  
I'll put in a good word for you two

Gitc:  
Nick Fury what?!  
Also, ask MJ  
If you do can you mention me being your gitc?

MJ:  
I'll regret this later  
Make sure Karen has control of the systems  
How did you even contact him

Peter:  
Thanks, MJ! =)  
Of course, I'll tell him about my gitc  
And MJ I'm mentioning how you're a mini Black Widow  
Ned's dare

He looked up and spun his hand upside down, but instead of falling off the phone stuck to it. "Karen I built you to have some common sense, please delete appropriate footage. And secure Furry's line."  
Nick had been standing there silently while he texted his friends. "You're the vigilante that swings around Queens? You know somebody scarier than me? I'm seriously Furry on your phone? You built an AI?" After the first question, they just kept coming.

Peter:  
Karen is my AI me and a friend built for a science fair a couple of years back  
Yes I'm Spider-man  
MJ is a mini Black Widow and the scariest person I know  
Ned is my gitc and the reason I contacted you  
The two of them working together is most likely the only way I'm still alive  
And duh you're gonna be Furry in my phone (⌐.̮⌐)

Furry:  
That raises more questions but I'll do the 2 important ones  
How did you make that face  
Do you and your friends wanna work with SHIELD  
Ned's your gitc, but what does gitc stand for?

Peter looked up startled and yelled "Oh yeah! Ned! I spose I can ask the others. Gitc stands for a guy in the chair. His idea, not mine. Also, that was three questions." He began furiously typing after signing the adoption papers.

2 idiots and the Goddess 

Peter:  
Do you two wanna work for shield with me?  
MJ they'll teach you how to destroy people  
Ned, you can work in IT

MJ:  
I can destroy Flash in more ways than just verbally!  
Sign me up!

Ned:  
This is Ned's father  
He is currently passed out  
But gave a thumbs up when asked about IT  
We expect a fully detailed report on what stupid thing you did this time

Peter:  
I'll create a group chat

At some point, he had ended up in his new bedroom and on the bed. Which he dragged up the wall and used permanent webbing to secure it there. Then when he was comfortable he carried on making sense of everything that had happened since Ned dared him.

Spideyboi created a group chat  
Spideyboi added Furry  
Spideyboi added Gitc  
Spideyboi added MJ  
Spideyboi added How was I dragged into this  
Spideyboi added Byputptthid  
Spideyboi changed the chat name to How many people know now? 

Spideyboi:  
Welcome to Chili's! 

Furry:  
Oh for the love of  
Aah Peter why the, how the  
What's your bed doing up almost on the ceiling

Gitc:  
Peter never ever accept a dare again  
Unless it's from tourists  
And MJ gave you permission

MJ:  
I believe Ned's parents still need an explanation  
That means now or I'll get vulture to drop another building on you

Furry:  
Who did what!  
MJ you're officially an agent  
You can work in the field with Pete  
Ned do you want to improve our tech team's skills

How was I dragged into this:  
Yes, that explanation would go a long way right now

Byputptthid:  
Fury I expect him and MJ to receive proper training  
Meaning an enhanced course for Peter  
And MJ would prosper working directly under Natasha

Spideyboi:  
Well Ned dared me to contact my number neighbour and I did then half an hour later he'd adopted me  
Also, did Ned know why you can call Black Widow by one of her first names? 

Furry:  
How does he keep working things out before me  
Also, we do actually need to work out your powers  
From what you told me it's clear you haven't explored anything that isn't extremely obvious

Byputptthid:  
Peter and Fury dm me

Words: 967  
Edited


	21. (Request) Crack

Requested by spidey-543. Parley so skip if you don't like. They're the same age. 

Peter was overjoyed that Harley liked him back, but quickly overtaken by dread when he realised he wasn't prepared for their date. He found some clothes and ran down the corridor looking for one of the team that would be willing to stop baddies while he was busy. Another problem: Harley still doesn't know he's Spiderman among other things.

By the time the two actually left the tower, he had a plan. They would go on a few dates so he could see what Harley thought about Spidey because he'd been too lost trying to work out if Harley liked him back for the past few months. Then depending on the results, he'd tell him someway, hopefully not when he's about to rush into battle, but things don't go his way often.

They had just left the cafe and were heading home when goblin attacked. Peter dragged the two of them into a probably abandoned alley and made a shushing noise when Harley made to question it. "Stay calm, but I'm Spider-man and really have to go fight goblin for personal reasons. Nat took care of all the others but I'll explain later!" They shared a quick kiss and Peter swung to the top of a nearby building. Harley just stood there in shock, not really comprehending anything that just happened.

"Spider! How dare you kill my father! I'll make you regret it!" The goblin was angrily searching for Peter. Who sorta just sat there letting him rant. "My family is the reason you even have these powers! We helped you get through the fever, the problems that came after. What made you even start this, something Ben said!"  
Harley had no clue who this person was and their relationship with Peter, but he knew Ben was a low blow, the only thing that guarantees a reaction. " Ooh can't wait to see where this goes... "

Peter stood up and proceeded to shock all of New York, and anyone around the world watching the news. "No! It was something Ben said... As he and May bled out in my arms! I know better than anyone what losing parents is like, you know this Harry! I would never wish it on anyone, especially not you! I didn't kill your father! I can take you to see him if you don't believe me!  
"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have brought them up if I'd known. But I can't see my father yet, he's probably still influenced by the serum." Harry had got rid of the mask at this point and the whole world was trying to work out how Spidey was so well acquainted with the Osborns.

They had started to move away but Harley followed, getting out his phone which was currently blowing up with messages. He rang MJ as she was most likely to have known about this. "How much of this did you know about?"  
"Well, I knew about him being Spider-man but not about his connections to the Osborns. Or that he was British! How did no one notice!"  
"They're moving away but do you think it'll be safe to follow them?"  
"Should be. He'd have webbed them up by now or at least made a quip. Keep the call going I have a feeling this isn't all yet."

She was right, as always. "Well if you won't follow... I dated MJ for a few months! Ask anyone, they'll tell you I look round whenever I hear her name!"  
"How dare you! She said I was the first person she ever loved!"  
"Really? Heartbreaking to know she didn't love me! I have a wonderful boyfriend now though but I can tell you about the others!"  
Peter could hear MJ screaming at Harley over the phone. He was going to pay for that one later, he gestured discreetly for Harley to follow to the apartments they were headed towards.  
"When did you date your best friend and my boyfriend? Why?" Harley was feeling slightly guilty that he wanted exciting things like this to happen more frequently.  
"I didn't! Besides, why would it have made Harry so angry? I've never met him before!" MJ was fuming. 

"Then after MJ, Gwen dated me for a couple of weeks to help me get over it. We should call them soon, I bet they have lots of questions."  
"How could you? I thought they were just friends! Oh... That was smart." Harry hopped off the board into his dad's apartment.  
"Who on Earth is Gwen?! Harley had pretty much given up hope of going one minute this afternoon without shocking revelations being made.  
"I really don't know see if you can get into the apartment. I need this mess explaining as I've never heard of half these people!" MJ was nearly in tears over how she'd failed at being observant. Harley hung up on her and accepted one of the old man's calls.  
"You're both turning my hair grey! I finally find out why he's determined that he's the only one to fight goblin-" Tony rants.  
"I found out he was Spidey and before you try to stop me I'm knocking on the apartment door as we speak."  
"Don't you dare! Harley? Harley!" Tony threw his hands in the air and gave up, they would probably be fine. 

A few minutes after he knocked, Peter finally opened the door, mask off. He dragged Harley in and just sort of left him with the Osborns while he rang the others. "MJ, Ned, Nat are on the way. We can video call everyone else."  
"That's great but... I'm so confused about what's going on! Cuddles at least?" Harley plonked down on Peter's lap while Harry set up the video call. There were a couple of beats fo silence before the door crashed down. "Dramatic much?"  
"Says you! You said you dated me!" MJ yelled.  
"Who even are you?" Everyone is basically just yelling at each other at this point.  
"Everyone calm down! Michelle, Ned, Harley, Mum, meet Harry, Mary Jane, and Gwen. I'm dating Harley and haven't dated anyone else. Norman and I are basically each other therapists and it's a good way to keep in contact with Harry and the others. I would've introduced you guys at some point... " Peter looked down guiltily.  
"If this is what happens on a daily basis then I am so glad I love you," Harley confirmed that he was fine with everything they had just found out and the others followed his lead. 

Words: 1140 Edited


	22. (Request) Revenge

This was requested by tessalucy. The team aren't aware of Peter's spider-powers, he isn't Spider-man. 

It had taken 3 years, but Tony and Clint were finally getting their revenge for the mud prank. Lila and Cooper had decided to help them and the rest of the team had somehow been roped into helping. Or they would be on the day because they all want to see the twins, regardless of if it will embarrass them. Tony had pulled a few strings so that his sons could go on a field trip to their own house and watch as everyone gawked at the place they had grown up in. 

On the day of the trip, Peter and Harley had arrived at school and ignored everything around them, especially Ned and MJ, who respectively were rambling about how cool it was going to be and drawing their looks of distress. The bus ride was torture with Flash ranting on about how he would get an internship upon entry, while the twins smirked at one another over how that was impossible. They chose who got accepted and from a purely professional point of view Flash just didn't have the necessary qualities.

Walking through the entrance the receptionist looked up and called out, happiness evident in her voice. "Glad you two are back, R&D needs a supervisor after this tour then it's karaoke night in the PR department. " Peter glared at the ground, wondering why it would open up already and Harley just shook his head. The woman got the message and called for a guide and their passes. 

The guides - Nat and Wanda - arrived and explained pass levels while handing one to everyone other than the twins. Afterwards, everyone had to go through the scanner and it was relatively orderly until Harley then Peter walked through: rather than announce them separately FRIDAY told the whole room their clearance level and about how all the kids were at the tower. To get the attention off her ревенок паук Natasha lead them to the room where Steve would give a speech on the rules. "So, here at the tower..."

Everyone sat there and watched as MJ stood up, raised her book above her head as she walked to the front and whacked Steve with it 10 times. "That is less than a tenth of the number of times I have suffered through your PSAs in order to draw!" There was silence, broken by cheers from all of the students and Cap's rapidly paling face upon realising the whole team was going to make fun of him for this. Especially, Peter and Harley, when they get revenge for this whole day. When they thought the class was out of earshot the twins called back "Bye Uncle Steve!" Unfortunately, some people heard and they shrunk behind MJ to avoid the curious stares thrown their way.

Next, it was the gym, where of course the whole team had decided it was necessary to train. Not the private ones or at any other time, but just as the class were passing by. Peter thought he had got lucky when him, his brother and his friends were placed in the group that would go with the Barton kids until he realised that they would almost certainly be doing archery. Which they were judging by Harley's groan upon seeing the cursed bullseye he had yet to hit. "So Pete have you improved since we last visited? Or at least coached Harley, you were getting really close to the bullseye. And for the rest of you, Cooper will demonstrate the technique we want to teach you all before lunch!" After hitting the centre in signature Hawkeye fashion, Cooper handed them all bows and arrows.

For the next couple of hours, they all had varying levels of success, but Peter and Harley somehow managed to fire arrows backwards at one point, the were that far off target. When the call for lunch was given Flash obviously disregarded safety rules in order to be first. Harley had finally shot an arrow that was highly likely to land in the centre... Then Flash ran into its trajectory path (i think that's what u call it? idk). In a split second, Peter fired another arrow that snapped the first one and saved Flash's life. Most of the class looked at him with toned down eyebrows of disappointment."Did you have to do that?"

"Yes. Because that's what heroes do." Thor, who had dropped by to help embarrass them, spun around and portalled back to Asgard. He must make Loki regret doing that.

After spending an hour in the labs with Shuri and screaming Vines and memes for no good reason, they went to the Q&A. Well, if you can't beat them, join them! They entered and Harley instantly started yelling. "Oh for the love of dodos, get out of the vents!"

"But I can actually fly?" Sam muttered as him and Clint 'gracefully' tumbled out of the vents.

"We were discussing it in terms of intelligence and survival chances, obviously." Everyone in the room chorused.

"Welp, that's my cue to leave, gotta go find some ice for that burn!" Shuri departed in order to film the whole thing. The session didn't go horribly wrong, presumably because Flash used his one remaining brain cell - or was still in shock from his near-death experience, that was more likely - and didn't doubt the internships. Just as everyone walked out of the door, the twins got onto the stage and made an announcement. "Sorry to dash your hopes Flash, but you will never become an intern as YOU don't have any of the required skills, and we simply don't care about your parents' money. And no, you will not be suing. Have a good trip back, we will be staying here." With that Pepper high-fived them and the class exited, the first time they had ever actually learnt something useful for life on a school trip apparently being a memorable experience.

Words: 1043

Unedited


	23. Morgan's Tutor

Peter's 17, Morgan's 12, the Snap doesn't exist so...

Peter had returned from college a couple of days ago and the Stark family had already returned to routine. Tony and Peter would spend hours in the lab, sometimes with Morgan joining them, but when they all forgot to eat an angry Pepper stormed in and gave Tony lots of meetings the next day. Fortunately, as he had only just returned Peter had been hoping to guilt his way out of being punished by Pepper, which worked to some extent. He didn't have to go to meetings, however, he had to go with Morgan to her study sessions. Not the worst punishment, he thought that Saturday morning on the way to the Library.

It was mostly just them chatting as she did her work, occasionally Peter giving her a harder version of the question. Then she got onto a harder booklet and had to ask for help. Peter sat there and patiently explained it to the best of his ability, then rang Ned for help with the computing section of it. All three of them could create a program that could do it for them, however, only Ned knew how to get the exact shape they wanted with the resources given. By this point a crowd had begun to form, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere created and some taking notes on how they teach their siblings or children. By the time he phoned MJ for help with English because if there was one thing Starks were bad at it was creating essays, people had begun filming and advertising it to their friends.

The next day Peter and Morgan came again only to be directed to a large circular table where there were massive numbers of people asking for help. "Okay! Morguna do you get what you have to do for the first few sections? I'll come over after that or just ring me. Everyone else can you please separate into groups depending on what help you need? Those that need help with teaching others go left, science goes right, computing top left, English top right, art bottom left, anything else bottom right, please. I'll come round as fast as possible until then try to help each other!" Peter shouted. 

He went to science first and explained what they asked about, going into more detail where necessary and at other times simplifying it. At English, he called MJ and she helped them, she was surprisingly nice about it as well. At computing, he did his best but had Ned on call to correct him or make things clearer. He got to those that needed help teaching others and pulled out a chair, this might take longer. "Okay, so what's the main problem you find when teaching others?" He noted down the replies and then explained the most common issue. "So if you're having trouble getting them to stay focused, try going to a quiet place without as many distractions, such as here. Then I always split it up into sections and use a timer. That way I'm more motivated and on task because I know what I'm working towards and it makes much more accessible. Before trying it I would start 6 subjects in the same hour that should only take 3 hours total, depending on the task, but would waste 7 hours getting distracted."

They stayed in the library all day, lunch and eventually dinner was brought to them and the number of people listening gradually increased until they had to move it to a local park in order to accommodate everyone. When Tony and Pepper pulled up frantic and worried that they hadn't eaten all day, they were so stunned they just had to sit and listen to the latest explanation Peter was giving. "Mum! Dad!" Morgan yelled as she rushed towards them. Peter must have finished because the crowd dispersed and he walked towards them. "Before you go into a rant about how we need to eat, we already did, Flash's younger sister paid for the food for the majority of the group here. Which was actually bigger back then. Also, I accidentally set up a free summer school that me, Ned and MJ need to run... and build."

"I. How. For the first time in my life, I have no comeback. I guess we'd better find a place to build that school and some people to construct it. Will it be large enough if it can hold an excess of 2000 people?" Tony rambled, trying to cover up either his shock or his pride. He was so going to rub this in Cap's face, he might make them attend so he could understand what people nowadays find inspiring, rather than those old tapes he had. If the school also replaced the PSAs with Peter's lectures, no one other than him had to know.

Words: 847

Edited


	24. Not Your Shadow

As he lay there under the rubble, he wondered how his life became this way. He was only sixteen yet he had already lost all of his family, Toomes killed Aunt May after dropping them off at Homecoming. Now he had no suit, nobody that cared and no way to contact them anyway. Then he realised something, he still had his friends and he needed to prove that Toomes wouldn't get away with what he did. Thinking of Ned & MJ gave him the boost he needed, throwing off the debris he raced away to recover. 

Just because he had freed himself didn't mean that he was going to continue the fight with the Vulture in the air. He had some common sense and no longer needed to prove his worth to Stark which made him more sensible. As soon as Vulture landed with the tech he took him down, unleashing his full fury and power while staying true to his no-killing rule. The tech was safe now but Happy hadn't been notified of what happened therefore no one would come for it. 

He'd been pondering for approximately an hour when the wizard came past and immediately came over. "You're Peter Parker, right? I viewed 14,000,605 possibilities and this is the one where the future is best for you. But only if you come with me." Peter stared at him for a minute, seemingly coming to a conclusion because he stood up and gestured to the stuff." You'll help me get this to where it needs to be? And I know this is a lot to ask but can you help me stay away from any orphanages? They'll make Spidermanning hard."

"Here's the deal kid. I'll adopt you and teach you the mystic arts in exchange for you dropping out of school and not be Spiderman any more." Strange paused and noticed how Peter was about to protest. "You can still contact your friends just not with technology. And if you're that desperate to help then make a new alter ego. I'm off to get you some clothes while you think about my proposition." With that Strange portalled away. 

Clearly, his offer had been accepted because when he came back Peter had stood up holding a box. He threw the clothes towards him then opened a portal that took Peter to his room. After Peter re-emerged and stuffed his old suit in a box, Strange demonstrated how to make a portal and was shocked when Peter managed it on his second try. 

Peter carried the boxes into the storage room outside of Stark's lab. What he saw just before leaving the tower for the final time cemented his feeling that he was doing the man a favour by leaving his life. There was a blond-haired teenager doing actual work, probably Stark's adopted son or something. "Bye FRIDAY," he said, the only things he would miss were the bots and AIs. He left before Tony looked up and tried to figure out where he had been. 

As they prepared to travel to the sanctum Peter began to hold his head higher, no longer the nerdy kid that tried to prove themself. He strode through the portal with purpose, a young man with a bright future who had the skills and determination to go far and do great things. Especially as he was no longer trapped under the shadow of Tony Stark. 

Words: 666 Edited


	25. Not Your Shadow Pt2

This should be happier(?) and weirder. They're all like 20 or close to. 

3 years had passed since Peter started a new lifestyle. He had been adopted by Strange and got all his qualifications, but stayed so far off the grid, not even Stark could find him. He had developed a new alter ego, Ghost, that no longer remained in Queens and covered all of New York. Not even JJJ could fault him because he wasn't known to exist. He had his own company that MJ and Ned helped him run, MJ acted as a fill-in CEO or head of PR while Ned picked interns and lead the tech side of the company. He had roped his old friends Harry and Gwen into it, who had only agreed to annoy Stark.

So maybe the company wasn't just his... But rather Oscorp, now co-owned by him and Harry. They had completely changed it as they now focused on medical products based off the Web fluid formula. However, it included tech and the interns and workers were allowed to make whatever they wanted and were accepted if they had the right qualities and intelligence, regardless of their age. They did try to avoid taking anyone under 15, but tours were given and the building was quite open to the general public. It only got attacked once a year and those were stopped without hero interference but it was so communal that the villain would stop and join the therapy sessions.

The only reason they hadn't pushed Stark off best company yet was probably because of their youth. People would come to them first so long as they had the chance and they were slowly (quickly) expanding the business to have international contacts. There wasn't any way for things to improve, Peter believed. He was well aware that things could go wrong and wasn't ignorant to the requests the staff made, in fact, more often than not he would improve it within the day.

It was different at Stark Industries. The team never got back together and Tony wasn't sad, per se as he had Harley, but he regretted not being able to introduce his Spiderkid to his other kid. The tower was quieter and work often had mistakes or would take ages to be approved. Production was slowing but it didn't matter because Oscorp of all companies was stealing most of their clients. The worst time was when a school that had been trying to get a tour for 3 years stopped trying when emailed they said they were booked for an Oscorp tour and given permission minutes after the email was sent

Ned and MJ were still kind of salty about that. They had walked into the building and instantly been swarmed in the most respectful way possible. It had been worthwhile to watch Flash's reaction when Harry and Peter came out of an elevator to welcome them. Cindy had fainted upon noticing that they were leading the tour while Betty followed MJ around until Peter took sympathy and agreed that she and Gwen would do an interview. MJ retaliated, but it was possibly her worst one to date. "Sometimes I really hate that you're my boss! If I'm doing this you have to do a Q&A for everyone."

"Okay. Hey, Cali was there anything on the agenda for tomorrow?" Peter replied calmly. The rest of the class were stunned - by what people are still unsure of to this day - to the point where they were silent. Mr Harrington was fine with extending the trip another day as this place was safer than SI, so he didn't risk losing another student. It was proven when Vulture attacked but instead of rushing to get the suit they merely locked down the room and Harry actually lead them there. Peter made the glass clear so they could all watch when he stepped in and hear as he diffused the situation. "Hey, Adrien. If you want I can have a private jet and 500mil for you to start a new life with your family ready by tomorrow. If not Cali can set up a facetime for you and your family right now."

Toomes had literally sat on the floor as the armour fell off and by the time the tour finished he was on the way to Oregon to pick up Liz and his wife. It was later that day that things started to change, whether for the better or worse was still unclear.

Words: 753 Unedited


	26. Not Your Shadow Pt3

I swear this is the final part... Hopefully. This is the weirdest bit and about in the middle when it comes to angst/fluff.

Ghost had been on patrol, going silently from portal to portal when he was interrupted. Tony Stark's 'intern' had just crashed onto the roof next to him. He wasn't shocked, just slightly curious as to how it was possible and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to regain his breath. While Ghost waited he destroyed the tracking chip Tony had placed so they could talk without being spied on. "Can... You... Mentor... Me?" Harley panted.

Ghost sighed as he created a portal to Oscorp, disturbing the games night they were having in the communal floor. They all looked up to see who he had dragged home tonight but even they were shocked when Stark's son followed. "Stark's kids have a habit of hiding from him." Gwen teased from her beanbag.  
"Don't you dare say I was his kid! It was childish naivety and hero-worship that I helped him once!" Ghost snarled, flipping down his hood. That was apparently enough to drag Harley out of his stupor. "You... You're... The kid! Underoos! Why did you leave him, it broke him?"  
"I was on the wrong side of the battle, Cap is right. I see that after reading the Accords. I 'left' him after he took my suit away and never tried to help when I had to lift a warehouse off myself protecting his tech! Dr Dad offered me a chance at a better life, the only one in 14,000,605 futures where everyone lives. Why'd you come to us for help when your dad is a billionaire superhero?" Peter ranted.

In response Harley let the wings that had appeared unfurl, a couple of creamy feathers falling out. Pete nodded, this was a fairly common thing, though he was going to personally mentor Harley. The others noticed this and all came to the same conclusion that it was because he saw himself in Harley.  
He sighed. "I'll show you the ropes, but you can't tell your father about any of this. You can have an official internship trip for the next 5 nights so long as Stark isn't told about our secrets. In exchange I'll teach you some stuff, you can build your equipment here and none of us cares about whatever tech Stark's building."

MJ rang Pepper to tell her about the possibilities of the new internship they had offered Harley. Tony was furious in the background but couldn't do anything about it without revealing he was Harley's father. They were lucky that Harley already had a pretty good silver tongue when he got a call shortly after. It was easy teaching him for the next few months until threats of a second civil war emerged and once again Tony was trying to get secret advantages.

It was a trying time for Tony, he was trying to change the paperwork for the Accords and build a team just in case. Most had gone over to Team Cap after actually reading the Accords. So he really needed his kids to make it easier for him, however, Peter stopped existing 3 years ago and Harley was out at this internship every day. He had finally tracked down Storm and the even more elusive Ghost, who was only ever sighted for a second next to Storm. He flew out and thought his luck was finally changing when they were both waiting on a rooftop waiting for him.

"It took you long enough to find us Stark." Ghost spoke with such venom directed at him he had to take a couple of steps backwards. "I just want some more members for my team against Cap." He held his hands up in surrender.  
"We can't do that. We don't want a fight-" Storm breaks off to glance at Ghost. "Well he might, but I don't. The Accords have so many clauses that don't work for anyone staying close to the ground. Neither of us can sign them and still be able to carry on as we are now." Stark was confused, why did Ghost hate him so much yet mentor Storm, who was almost friendly towards him.

Just as he left Ghost spoke again, still filled with resentment but not as concentrated. "I used to know someone who lived with two life mottos. With great power comes great responsibility. But also just look out for the little guy, friendly neighbourhood, y'know? That person no longer exists, they live but not as the naive child you knew. Spend some time thinking about that and maybe your friends would stick around longer." Then he opened a portal and left, while Storm flew back towards Queens.

Tony couldn't place why their voices both sounded so familiar and everyone around could barely hold his attention for more than a few minutes. He went to look at the Accords in preparation for tomorrow's meeting. That turned out to be one of his many mistakes, as it meant he missed the news broadcast that changed the city's and many nations views on the Accords. Well, he couldn't blame FRIDAY, she did her best to tell him. 

Words: 959 Edited 


	27. Not Your Shadow Pt4

If this isn't the last part then I just give up. 

It had been an hour since Tony had met them on the roof and Peter had made a decision because of it. Spiderman no longer existed, so it would be a good idea to reveal his identity. His dad and friends were fine with it but Harry had insisted that he also tell the world he was the other owner of Oscorp.

They had a massive crowd of reporters and the public wanting to see who had helped revive Oscorp. Peter walked up to the podium and gave his small speech. "I am Peter Strange, though anyone who knows me probably recognises me as Peter Parker. And I was Spiderman. Any questions?"  
There were a few questions until the one he had been waiting for. "Mary Jane, freelancer. You said that you 'used' to be Spiderman. Care to elaborate?"

"Ah yes. I stopped being Spiderman 3 years ago after Iron Man took away my suit and didn't come to my aid when Vulture dropped a building on me. Now before we put blame on anyone I need to explain. I ditched my homecoming date, who was actually Vulture's daughter, in order to retrieve the Stark tech he wanted to steal. I had to lift the warehouse off myself and the first hero that actually helped me was Dr Strange, who's now my dad. When we went to give back the tech I rescued I discovered the reason he didn't help was that he was spending time with his son, as I assumed at the time. We now know that they are actually only his intern, a real one rather than the fake internship I was given to hide my activities after fighting Team Cap about the Accords."  
There was silence after that until another brave reporter asked the next question.

"Were the Accords resolved? If not which side are you on now?"  
"The Accords still need some clauses changing, I believe after reading them and paying close attention for the last 3 years. So I agree with Cap's view but not their handling of the situation, which is why I will be attending the Accords meeting tomorrow. Thank you all for your time, goodbye!" With that, they all retreated back into the tower. Somehow even though every news service in Europe and some other counties as well had broadcasted the announcement Tony still didn't get it. But Team Cap did and scheduled a meeting as soon as possible to discuss things.

Which is why the next morning Spiderman could be seen swing through Queens again, but with no mask this time. Yelling out hi to everyone and if he happened to show off in front of some of his old classmates that were on their way to work, well. He landed in the abandoned apartment where the rogues were staying. Cap spoke up. "So we heard you agreed with our point of view." He used the perfect PSA voice. 

Peter burst out laughing for a solid five minutes and they stared at him like he was insane. "It's... That was... PSAs!" He then dissolved back into giggles to the point Wanda had to use her powers to show them all what he was thinking. Cap was wondering if it would be better to just sign the Accords in order to avoid the merciless teasing that will follow soon. They eventually got back to the important discussion and Peter took notes of each clause they wanted changing. Then he had to go to the Accords meeting which Stark was almost certain to be in.

Stark strode through the door and almost everyone started gaping. "Am I really that much of a shock?" He tried to joke.  
"No, but I bet I am. Clearly, you didn't watch last night's news broadcasts." Peter sat down and flicked the projector on so Stark could rewatch the announcement. After it was done he ignored Tony's shock and the confused glances all of the other board members were giving them. "Okay, so I have some clauses that I don't agree with for many reasons. Tony, please close your mouth, you'll catch flies."  
Tony sat down and tried to find out where Peter had been for the past 3 years. "Underoos..."  
"Nuh-uh. We are opposite sides of this argument, and I'm not a foolish child anymore. Anyway!" Peter responded clearly unbothered by how distant he and his former mentor had grown. "I know all of the local vigilantes, who have left their powers and reasons for being a hero on those sheets of paper there."  
"Did you make friends with the vigilantes when you were missing?" One of the members asked.  
"Nope! Knew them from back when I was 17, whoever felt they were capable would've adopted me if Dr Strange didn't. Unless you disagree with their reasons vigilantes can choose to remain anonymous. Nobody will be sent to the Raft either."

"Won't it be dangerous with superpowered villains in normal prisons?" Tony was trying to test hi- Peter.  
"Once again, no. Oscorp has facilities for dealing with it. Remember back when there was a tour group and Vulture attacked? Yeah, we gave him half a million and sent him to be with his family and start a new life. Most villains get something similar, therapy or at worst there are holding cells underground." Peter stood up as if that was everything covered.

"Wait! You don't get to disappear for 3 years, reveal your identity to the world and walk in here without offering me an explanation!" Tony was just desperate for the kid to stay.  
"Technically I can, but I'll take pity on you and explain in an hour. I need lunch." Peter tried again to leave.  
"Have it with us in the penthouse!" Pepper burst into the room, apparently having heard about Peter's return.  
"See you up there then, I'll take the stairs." Peter walked away before anyone else could stop him. Then he portalled up and greeted Harley. "No. Accords. Pity." In response, Harley just nodded.  
"So what happened for the last few years? Why did the wizard adopt you? How'd you know Harry Osborn?" Tony fired question after question.  
"Mostly in yesterday's announcement. May was killed in my homecoming night. Harry's an old friend, out families are quite close. Anyway thanks for lunch I'll be going now." With that, he left and portalled away as soon as Fri's cameras weren't on him.

Words: 1122 Unedited


	28. Beginning of the Crossovers

This is the Gone crossover no one asked for but I wrote anyway. Screw timelines! It's 3 years since the FAYZ. I don't own Gone or Marvel. Peter, Harley, Sam and Caine are all related biologically. IW & E happened but everyone lived after the reverse snap. 

Peter had been having a pretty great day before he got home. He apparently had a relaxing trip for school in a week and would be turning 18 during it, but his family would throw a party when he got back. That joy was shattered when Tony told him where his trip actually was, as they had just been given a slip and told to look at it at home. "So kiddo, are you ready to visit the newly rebuilt Perdido Beach?" Tony asked at dinner.  
"I'm going where!" Peter had screamed and jumped on the ceiling. Then run away to his personal lab to update the panic button in his suit, but his parents didn't know that. 

Over the next day, he prepared lots of food and rung all his friends that he hadn't had a face to face meeting within 3 years. "Guys! We all need to go back to the FAYZ! I have a trip there next week and we should all meet up!" He waited with bated breath for their replies.  
A moment later Harley replied. "Sure I can see if I can get a ride up there. I can't wait for us to get together again!"  
"I'm not the only one who's being overly paranoid when packing for this am I?" Sam asked.  
"Nope, pretty sure we all are if me, you, Caine and the others are doing the same," Astrid commented in the background.  
Peter giggled happily that all of them had blipped. "How'd you know that anyway?"  
"We're doing a facetime call." Dekka and Brianna yelled from different rooms.  
"What's got you so happy anyway? Other than us meeting up?" Quinn asked.  
"Tell you in person, are you guys all in the same house?" Peter was overjoyed none of them had blipped. "Oh bye! There's another call incoming." He hung up and went for dinner.

The day of the trip rolled around and Peter climbed on the bus with minimal taunts from Flash. Clearly, he was looking forwards to a normal trip as well. Peter and Ned were so excited they both physically vibrated to the extent MJ asked what they had drunk that morning. "Losers, I expect this off Ned, but you Peter? I thought you had slightly more self-control." They both pouted at her and Peter's puppy dog eyes made her relent and just go read with headphones. Ned rambled excitedly at him, not expecting answers. "Do you think there'll be a museum? How detailed will the exhibits be? How old are the original survivors of the PBA? Will we get to meet them?" 

"Wait hold up. The what?" Peter had only just realised that people outside of the dome had a different name for the FAYZ.  
"The Perdido Beach Anomaly? Did you not watch the news?" Ned seemed confused about how he didn't know something so major.  
"I tried to avoid it after Ben's death." Peter tried to sound sad about this, but truthfully death no longer bothered him. He glanced out of the window, preparing to go to sleep when a jet flew past. 'Wonder if that's Harley' he thought as he drifted off. 

Words: 595 Edited


	29. Beginning of the Crossovers Pt2

A couple of hours later they finally arrived and Peter pushed past Flash to be out first. A shocked MJ and Ned had to move to restrain Peter when an SI jet landed and a person walked off. He growled at them, "I can't believe you're the Potato Boy! Anyway, how far out are the others?"  
"We've been here a while," Sam chuckled as the original survivors of the FAYZ stepped out from behind the jet. Peter ran to them and they all had a group hug, forgetting about the confused class behind them. "Loser! You will explain this now," MJ's tone left no room for arguments.  
"Well..." Peter's senses flared and he pushed the panic button just in case. "You might've been right!"

Astrid shook her head and Diana stepped forwards to shake all of the team's hands. "We told you getting everyone back together near where the Darkness was would be a bad idea. They're all zeros."  
"That's probably for the best," Caine finally spoke up.  
"Check if Albert's opened McDonald's and explain on the way?" Harley asked, already walking down the road.  
"Wait wait wait! What on Earth is happening? Where's Mr Harrington?" Flash yelled. The others all looked around and realised that he wasn't with them anymore.

After dropping by and getting several to-go meals, they were headed to the plaza. "We restocked the cookies, right? Also, you're going into the fire this time Harley." Sam smirked at the look of horror on Harley's face.  
"Excuse you! I haven't been anywhere near the apartments," Peter exclaimed indignantly.  
The class trailed behind them, confused by how the nerd of the school was acting with the PBA survivors. It only got worse when Astrid announced something, "We need to check the cause and effect, effect and cause."  
"Aww yeah! Gurney surfing here we come!" Quinn screamed, startling everyone around him.

"I remember reading the book about this. We need food, or people to start growing and harvesting food as soon as possible." It had only taken an hour for MJ to process everything and go back to being indifferent, "Especially for your metabolism."  
"We got boots? Oh no! Orc's crew will have had time to gather the bats by now." Edilio had remained most calm out of everyone there. He seemed petrified after mentioning bats though.  
"Well, at least there's no more Drake," Diana said his name with passionate hate while Sam, Lana and all the Coates kids paled drastically.

It had taken them a while to get to the plaza as everyone kept stopping after getting told to reassure people with a cookie and promise that the situation was under control. Which it might be, dependent on what version of under control you're using. They tried to get straight through but were stopped by Howard at those cursed traffic lights. Instead of giving in, all four brothers raised their hands and Howard quickly scurried away. The class wanted to stop and demand answers right then but stayed silent. Evidently, the correct choice as Peter started talking again, "So what's everyone been doing for the last eight years?"

It took another hour for them to reach the power plant, where they all dropped onto the sofa and fell asleep. Unfortunately, Peter was underneath them and began having a nightmare about the vulture, which lead to him shooting a jet of flame centimetres away from Dekka's head. "What the-" Was shouted by all of his classmates. Shortly after Sam let a ball of light hang there, Ned asked if it was a nightmare about the vulture.  
"Yeah," with that Peter passed out. His brothers rushed to him and in unison said, "Why am I not shocked he's spiderman? Anyway, welcome to the FAYZ, a real-life zombie apocalypse!"

Words: 630 Edited


	30. Poor Toomes

This is short. Sort of Lokison? 

Toomes looked up, spooked by the voice echoing around the building he wanted to camp at. He had escaped prison and while he wasn't going back to the alien tech he couldn't exactly live a normal life. His family were in another country he wondered how the spider had dealt with his crush moving away. The spider!

In front of him was something blue and relatively human. It spoke up, "Hey Adrien. I'm not going to turn you in to the police but I need you to leave this building. I'm about to bring it down on top of us if you don't leave."  
As soon as Toomes recognised the voice his eyes rolled up and he passed out. Peter walked over to Vulture and shrugged before taking him to a different building about three streets away.

He stood in the middle of the floor and let the ice spiral out from him fast, so fast the people nearby only just had time to jump out of the way. They ran away from the dust cloud while Adrien ran towards it and suddenly changed course. It would be easier to show the fire crew or something the next day when the spider would have left.

The authorities were only following him because Toomes had literally begged they take him back to jail after he showed them this building. They got there just after Peter dragged Ned into the alley and put up an illusion. It was clear that no one believed him as Toomes tried to convince them it was rubble, "I was there! Spiderman told me I had to leave because he wanted to destroy the building! If we walk around the building he'll probably be doing an illusion... Like Loki! Yeah, it must be that! Come on!"

He dragged them into the alley Peter and Ned were hiding in. Peter turned to Ned and teleported them away before Ned could question his green eyes. Ned snapped out of his stupor surprisingly fast, looking around at the debris that was visible from Peter's balcony, "Dude what was that?"  
"Nope, not explaining. See you tomorrow! With that Peter left Ned sitting on his garden shocked while specialists carried out an analysis of the building, stunned by the damage caused by some ice.

Words: 408 Edited


	31. Poor Toomes Pt2

Part 2. Shorter than Part 1, that's all.

Peter didn't intend to remain on this planet much longer, his dad would be coming later with Uncle Thor so hopefully, they could all go to New Asgard together. This is really the only reason he went to school today, other than wanting to teach Flash a lesson. Tony had screamed and dropped his 5th mug of coffee when Peter teleported into the kitchen for breakfast. They all dropped their drinks when he left for school, or in Happy's case the keys for the Audi. 

There was quite a lot of panic when he appeared in the middle of the school entrance, which included students fainting while Mr Harrington worried losing another student on the trip they were taking today. Thankfully he managed to usher everybody onto the obnoxious yellow bus where MJ started to scream at Peter, "You can't just destroy a building and use going off-world as your excuse! You also can't just start teleporting! And would either of you like to elaborate on why your eyes were apparently green and you created an illusion!"

"Yeah, you have to blame my dad for most of that," Flash threw a paper ball at him that read 'ready to be exposed' and Peter whirled around, "You'll have to blame him for this as well!" He walked towards Flash, transforming into his Jotun form as his red eyes flashed (hehe a pun) dangerously. The air temperature quickly dropped below zero and ice crystals grew wherever Peter stepped. "You shouldn't cross a demigod. Be thankful this was amusing or else it could be worse," He growled and stepped off the bus. Cindy, who understood some ancient Norse, gasped and wondered how the bus driver had managed to ignore all of this. 

Roger Harrington vowed that if they passed Tony Stark today he would beg the man for enough money to be able to retire. Tony actually agreed and at the end of the tour he was about to transfer the money but Thor and Loki arrived and he had to go greet them. Unfortunately, Peter got there first, "Dad!" He yelled and launched himself at Loki, "They all already know so can we go to New Asgard when you've finished visiting here?" Loki was almost as dumbfounded as the rest of them, nodding and being pulled inside. Flash never bothered anyone again, so at least one thing was accomplished today.

Words: 405 Edited 


	32. Too Many Everything Peter!

Imagine like the iron spider legs but more spidery.

It was a camping trip, in the middle of winter. Why? The only good thing that had happened this month was that they had finally worked out his mutation didn't cause him to hibernate. However, there were some other things he had yet to tell his family about, for example, the fangs and extra legs and eyes. Yep, he was going to make it Bruce's Christmas present and Clint's when he sees the recording of all their reactions.

It didn't get better when the trip actually began as he almost has a SO on the bus and his instincts were begging to go hunting in the forest. Then he was told him and Ned had to share the tent with Flash while MJ would be putting up another one close by. It was still going downhill though, the teachers forgot the tents so they had to drape tarpaulin over a branch for each 'tent'. Then they had to catch and cook their own food, it was only provided in the case of allergies or when they went more than one meal without food.

Looking back on it, Peter could kind of understand why Flash was scared when he went on a walk close to dinner and returned saying he had eaten. Note to self: mustn't use fangs or extra legs on prey when going back to a public place. They were all very glad to go to sleep instead of chatting late into the night.

The next morning was normal for Peter, open all four eyes, stretch all eight legs, including the four extra (do arms count as legs in this case?) then retract his fangs and anything else noticeably inhuman. Unfortunately, he forgot Ned and Flash would be there. Flash let out a very high pitched manly scream and climbed the nearest tree, at least they could say his nickname existed for a reason, that was fast.

Ned had started shouting about how he was a liar and this woke MJ up. She stormed out and had apparently been listening for a few moments as she changed but only just decided to help. She grabbed her spear that the Wakandans' had gifted her and lead them to a nearby river to catch breakfast. Peter let his instincts take over and used his extra legs and sometimes fangs to catch the fish. At some point, he had opened his extra eyes to focus better and even MJ was slightly spooked upon seeing them.

Ten minutes later he stopped and simply said, "Sorry you guys had to see that." Then he devoured it all, leaving three for them if they wanted as Flash probably won't be able to function properly for a while. He threw secret identities to the wind and walked off to join the rest of the class, walking included jumping from branch to branch.

Roger Harrington was very conflicted when as they left MJ told him to leave the back window of the bus open for Peter. Deciding he'd risk it just so he didn't lose another student they set off only for there to be a loud thud when something hit the roof as they left the forest. "Three... Two... One... Here!" Ned and MJ yelled as Peter crawled in all his eight-armed glory. "This has actually been the best trip ever, thanks!" He said happily before passing out.

Words: 588 Edited


	33. (Request) Saving the Spider

Requested by tessalucy I'll dedicate it in a bit. 

Flash was being an idiot again and Peter was being an even bigger idiot for thinking he could handle it. The teachers all ignored it while some of the other students ignored or encouraged it. It had started like this...

Peter and Venom were having a conversation as Ned and MJ were off sick so they failed to notice Flash coming up behind him. Or that's how it looked to the other students as they gathered with the hope of a fight. "Hey puny! Talking to yourself? Ha, probably the only person that hasn't left you!"  
"Что?" He asked absentmindedly, stopping upon realising his mistakes.  
"You even invented a language to talk to yourself in, how pitiful!" Flash was getting dangerously close and Venom was shouting at him to react, as was his Peter Tingle.

The crowd got closer as Flash finally cornered him and started yelling, ignoring how Peter flinched at every loud noise. Venom had had enough and pushed Flash away, invisible to the watchers, but the nearby teacher stormed over. "How dare you push Flash, Parker? You seriously haven't noticed that he's the only reason you're able to come to this school?" Detention for the next fortnight!"

With that Peter walked away, head drooping sadly as Venom whispered all the things they could do for revenge. He arrived home early and the team rushed up to him asking what was wrong but he pushed past them, even his dad and rushed to his room. It was there that he broke down and started sobbing, however, he was too pure to let Venom take over and help him. That was probably for the best as shortly after Cooper entered through the vents and attempted to get information from him, though he disguised it as allowing him to vent. "It's just this person at school, a rich idiot who thinks they're better than everyone. We can handle it normally, and MJ lets out her Fury on him every once in a while, but this time we finally stood up for ourself."

There was a beat of silence as Peter looked back on how many times he had called him and Venom 'we'. Cooper was also pretty confused, "What do you mean ourself?"  
"Well I was the only one who stood up to him this time but it was for all of us." He checked that he hid most of the pointers he was lying. Thankfully Cooper bought it, more determined on telling Tony that his son was being bullied. He ran out of the elevator to where they were about to start eating," Peter... Bully... Stood up for himself... Rich..." He panted.

"Wait slow down, is Peter bullying someone? I find that hard to believe," Cap gulped as everyone swivelled to look at him, astounded that was his conclusion. "I think what he was trying to say is Peter's getting bullied by an arrogant rich, idiot and finally stood up for himself. But because the bully's rich he was the one told off for standing up for him and his friends." Tony explained. Peter ran into the room shouting no and yo cover his tracks said," I don't want you to go overboard into full mama bear mode! We can handle it!"

Tony wandered out of the room and after a few phone calls returned. They proceeded with the evening as if nothing had happened but Venom started muttering something about the game being up. Peter had to ignore it in front of his family and tried to work out what Tony had done. 

He found out the next morning when Tony said he was driving him to school or and he quotes 'to check out what I just bought and who I expelled along with security in case I can sue'. There was nearly an accident with Peter screaming about how he couldn't just buy buildings in order to expel someone. Shortly into the first period, he paled upon realising Tony said he would check the security tapes, meaning he'd know about MJ and Ned being off sick. Venom decided now would be the best time to input 'I told you they would find out about us but you ignored me. We'll probably get separated so the doctor can experiment on me.' Looking back it must have seemed weird for him to randomly say "They can't separate us, puppy dog eyes are my ally," then he turned bright red upon realising he'd said it out loud. He was so monumentally screwed, especially if FRIDAY enhance the audio, which was almost a given. "Goodbye life," he sighed and dropped his head to the desk. 

Words: 804 Edited


End file.
